UNA HISTORIA VISTA DESDE OTROS OJOS
by GinnyCris
Summary: Quien hubiera pensado que el 5to año en Hogwarts, el que muchos llaman "el peor" para ella resultó ser el mas hermoso de todos... ENTREN cuenta el 5to año de la pelirroja Weasley, sus sentiemientos, pensamiento y perspectiva de lo ocurrido en la batalla..
1. el plan B

El plan B

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, era de un color naranja impresionante y se podía ver como todo se iba oscureciendo, había estado pensando en él, como no lo había echo desde el comienzo de clases, había pasado el resto de las vacaciones con Harry, Ron y Hermione y se había dado cuenta que él no sentía lo mismo por ella en lo mas mínimo, no comprendía que era lo que fallaba, había probado de todo: ser tímida, no hacerle caso, ser su amiga, hasta creía que él ya se había dado cuenta lo que ella sentía hacia él. Ahora que los veía juntos fue cuando se dio cuenta que no todo el sentimiento se había ido, y ahora estaba confundida es hora del plan B pensó Ginny debo olvidarme de él a toda costa, mientras estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, y muchos de sus compañeros se entretenían en diferentes conversaciones, pudo divisar a Harry, Ron y Hermione en las butacas de enfrente de la chimenea, seguro estaban haciendo un plan de cómo escapar de Hogwarts a la media noche o de cómo robar ingredientes de poción multijugos de Snape.

"Hola" dijo Dean.

"oh, hola" respondió Ginny, que no había prestado atención en como Dean se le había quedado viéndola por un momento.

"estaba pensando y…" Ginny no le prestaba la atención debida, ahora estaba pensando en la redacción que tenía que hacer para defensa contra las artes oscuras que Snape les había dejado esa misma mañana y que era para dentro de 2 días. "entonces… ¿quieres venir a Hodsmade conmigo?" terminó Dean

"¿perdón?" pregunto Ginny algo desconcertada, lo único que había escuchado de todo lo que había dicho era la última pregunta, ni siquiera sabía si era una cita, ¡el plan B! se le había presentado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta "oh, claro, claro, si, seguro" respondió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa

"genial" dijo Dean. No hubo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que él si quería algo serio con ella, por la forma de mirarla cada vez que se saludaban, se despedían, cuando no hablaban, o cuando lo hacían.

"¿lista?" la miró Dean para ver si ya había terminado con sus cosas, el día de la salida había llegado "estas muy linda" se sonrojó Dean, y pensar que había escogido su ropa en solo un par de minutos.

"gracias" lo miro Ginny "en realidad, necesito ir a entregar mi redacción de Herbología, ayer no lo pude terminar y la profesora me dijo que lo entregara hoy a primera hora, anda yendo que yo te alcanzo en unos minutos"

Estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso y se detuvo porque Peeves estaba tirando una mezcla de pie de limón con manzana a todos aquellos que se le cruzaban, se había acercado mucho y si corría de regreso la vería y la perseguiría. Pero parecía que no se había percatado que ella estaba ahí, así que se quedo al lado de una armadura, sin hacer ruido.

"Ginny" escuchó de repente ay no, el basilisco, ante su absurdo pensamiento volteó y entró en el cuarto vacío que estaba tras ella, con la puerta entre abierta.

"¿Qué haces acá?" le preguntó Ginny en un susurro, sorprendida de ver que alguien no había ido a Hodsmade todavía.

"yo…, bueno, fui a buscar a Hagrid, pero parece que no está, estaba regresando y Peeves estaba cargado de mezcla de pies, así que, decidí quedarme aquí hasta que se fuera y te encontré y acá estamos" respondió Harry, mirándola esperando su propia explicación.

"oh, yo, tenía que entregar mi redacción de Herbología" respondió simplemente Ginny

"si quieres te acompaño, parece que Peeves ya se fue…"

"no, no, esta bien… nos vemos" respondió Ginny antes de arrepentirse, probablemente hacía un mes hubiera estado encantada de decirle "¡SI! Gracias por preguntar" pero tenía que acordarse de su plan B, él era así con todos… además, si le había dicho que no a Dean para acompañarla, no era indicado decirle que si a otro chico. La quedó mirando unos segundos y se fue por la puerta en la que ella acababa de entrar.

No podía negar que Harry era uno de esos chicos a los que no se podía dejar de pensar, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en Harry y estar con Dean, ella no era así.

"¿Profesora¿profesora Sprout?", había llegado a los invernaderos hacia unos segundos y no veía a nadie. La profesora Sprout salió con la profesora McGonagall de un compartimiento de la parte de atrás de la habitación. "buenos días, le dejo mi redacción profesora" justo antes que saliera, la profesora McGonagall le había entregado un pergamino y le pidió que se lo entregara a Harry. Genial ahora que lo quería olvidar se encontraba con él, la mandaban con él¡mejor se iba con él a Hodsmade!

De regreso no se encontró con nadie, los que se quedaban seguramente estaban en las salas comunes. Decidió irse de frente, ya que estaba lista, estaba haciendo mucho frío y el invierno se iba haciendo más crudo y ella seguía caminando sola hacia Hodsmade. Divisó una cabeza con el pelo negro azabache y despeinado, al lado una cabeza con el pelo color rojo fuego y una última con el pelo color castaño enmarañado, no había duda que eran ellos, así que los siguió.

"Harry" dijo Ginny "McGonagall me dijo que te diera esto"

"gracias" dijo Harry, al ver que estaba sola, pregunto "¿no quieres acompañarnos?" 

"oh, no, esta bien, Dean me debe estar buscando" dijo Ginny simplemente y se fue, buscando donde rayos se había metido, pensaba que seguramente Ron estaría criticándolo, pero estaba bien, no le importaba la opinión de su hermano.

Se llevaba bastante bien con Dean, era un chico muy especial con buenos sentimientos hacia ella y muy gracioso, aunque molestoso cuando quería. Llevaban saliendo poco tiempo pero se veían todo el tiempo, en las horas de comer, antes y después de clases, en las salidas a Hodsmade, aunque a la hora de estudiar se separaban porque se distraían y se ponían a conversar.

La mañana del miércoles amaneció más fría y húmeda que ningún otro día, al momento de bajar a la sala común, publicaron que el primer partido de Quidditch se acercaba, iba a ser el sábado de esa misma semana, Harry había elegido a Ginny como cazadora y Dean se había sentido muy frustrado, ya que, según el, hubiera hecho un buen papel de cazador, o de miembro del equipo y no lo habían elegido.

Sabían que Harry probablemente había elegido a Ron por ser su mejor amigo sin importarle cuan mal le fue el año pasado.

El miércoles se paso rápido, y sin nada interesante que le llamara la intención, Ginny estaba con Dean en la sala común haciendo un ensayo, esta vez, habían quedado en no distraerse, nada del cual se tenga que esforzar mucho, se sentía sola y no tenia ganas de hablar con él al respecto. Miró por la ventana para ver si había algo interesante en que distraerse, pero todo estaba oscuro afuera y no se veía nada.

Vio entrar por el retrato a Hermione, al parecer estaba sola, y parecía que regresaba de la biblioteca, Ginny se despidió de Dean y la ayudo con los libros,

Una vez que estaban en el cuarto de chicas acomodaron los libros al lado de la cama de Hermione y los dejaron en una pila, uno encima del otro.

"gracias" dijo Hermione

"tu sabes¿para que estoy si no?" respondió Ginny, la miro detenidamente y vio que tenia cara de querer confesarle algo," ¿pasa algo?" se lo facilitó

"no, nada…" dijo Hermione "sólo…" la miro como si tuviera vergüenza de decirle, 

"hey, somos amigas ¿no, puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"claro, bueno, si, es verdad…bueno eh… eh ¿eres celosa?" preguntó Hermione esquivando la mirada de Ginny.

"¿Cómo que celosa¿Qué, con Dea…" lo entendió después de mirar a Hermione, entonces Ginny rió "te refieres… a ¿Ron?" rió mas fuerte, pero sin burlarse, "perdón, perdón, no, no soy celosa" respondió con una sonrisa, "¿Por qué?" ya sabía la respuesta, era tan obvio en ellos dos, pero quería que ella se lo dijera, sería como aceptar, que en realidad, él le había ganado.

"No lo sé, por si él estuviera con alguna chica" dijo aun sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"¿Cómo quien?" dijo Ginny, sin dejarla responder prosiguió "Mmm no lo sé¿Cómo tú, bueno, tu sabes, lo digo… porque harían bonita pareja, en cierta forma, aunque ¿mi hermano¿Estas hablando en serio, no lo sé, si él no fuera mi hermano, probablemente ¡nunca me gustaría! Si me dieras a elegir entre Harry y Ron, elegiría a Harry de lejos ¡obviamente!" se acababa de dar cuenta del gran error que había cometido," peeeeero, como a mi me gusta Dean, no tengo porque elegir¿verdad?" era demasiado tarde, y lo peor de todo era que Hermione se había dado cuenta, pero la castaña había decidido ignorarlo.

"no lo sé, es extraño, Ron es mi amigo, y aunque yo no lo vea así del todo no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi, todo el tiempo se la pasa contradiciéndome y peleando, sinceramente no creo que se de cuenta de que es lo que esta pasando".

"Ron es una bestia, ni siquiera entiendo como una chica como tú puede fijarse en un chico como él, no tiene nada de tacto" dijo Ginny y viendo la cara de desilusión de Hermione, se dio cuenta que no estaba ayudando para nada y agrego "pero estoy segura que si lo invitaras, no lo sé, a la fiesta de Slughorn o algún otro lado, él te diría que si sin dudarlo, mi hermano es como un niño, no se da cuenta de nada hasta que esta en sus narices" sonrió "creo que hay química en ustedes, se ve de lejos, y déjame decirte, que es un gran paso que cuando ustedes pelean tu siempre ganes"

"¿tu crees?"

"jajajajaja, no lo creo¡niña! Lo sé" dijo Ginny.

"ehh, Ginny… tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante, y quiero que me la respondas con toda la sinceridad posible¿de acuerdo?" Hermione la miro con seriedad.

"Lo que quieras" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por Harry?" preguntó sin responderle la sonrisa, "¿y por Dean?"

"¿perdón?..." la miró Ginny desconcertada "de acuerdo, primero que nada, yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, Dean es un gran chico, y me gusta, Harry por otro lado es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, va a mi casa todos los veranos y puedo decir que es una buena persona, nada mas"

"¿ahora me vas a decir que nunca te gusto?" pregunto Hermione

"¿en que momento pasamos de confesiones a interrogatorio?" Ginny la miro extrañada, "no siento nada por…" no podía decirlo, no podía mentir con algo tan grande, siempre lo había sentido, Dean le gustaba, no mintió con eso, pero ella no lo amaba. " Harry me ve como un escreguto de cola explosiva y no le hago daño a nadie saliendo con un chico que me gusta¿verdad, aparte el sigue enamorado de Cho y si no lo estuviera, definitivamente no me ve como nada mas que la hermana de su mejor amigo, como te dije antes es un gran chico"

"si es un gran chico, bueno, no creo que él este pensando en Cho para serte sincera" dijo Hermione con avidez "estoy pensando que él esta apuntando en otra dirección, pero es sólo una sospecha, no me hagas mucho caso" hubo un silencio incomodo roto por la lluvia de la noche "mmmm… así que, se acerca el gran día ¿no¿Nerviosa?"

"si, hemos estado practicando bastante, y hemos hecho 3 tipos diferentes de jugadas, son muy interesantes" Ginny se había puesto de pie y se pensaba ir a cambiar "buenas noches" dijo y se fue.


	2. El partido

Hola a todos! Bueno este ff es uno de mis favoritos porque me encanta el personaje de Ginny creo que tiene mucha personalidad, muy poderosa y muy hermosa de paso, también me gusta como hace de Ginny Bonnie.. bueno espero que les gusteee gracias Zafiro por tu lindo comentario! Bueno espero que les guste dejen Reviews… besos

Cris

El partido

Al siguiente día bajo hacia el gran salón donde encontró a Luna sentada sola cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor "¡hola!" dijo Ginny, Luna era chica muy linda, muy sincera, con ganas de ayudar cada vez que podía, un poco extraña y siempre con una mirada soñadora. Levantó la mirada de su Quisquilloso y dijo "hola" somnolientamente "¿Cómo estas?" preguntó 

"nerviosa, el partido de Quidditch está próximo, y quiero que nuestro equipo gane" dijo sentándose a su lado y agarrando un pan tostado. Harry y Ron acaban de entrar por la puerta principal, estaban hablando por lo bajo, Ron tenía cara de estar a punto de morir y al parecer Harry intentaba animarlo de todas las formas posibles, cuando pasaron al lado de ellas Harry las saludo y le dijo a Ginny que tendrían un último entrenamiento ese mismo día, Ron siguió de largo como si ni siquiera las hubiera visto.

"lo harás bien, te he visto, eres buena" dijo tranquilizadoramente Luna.

"gracias, tengo que ir a Transformaciones, así que voy a comer algo, nos vemos luego" dicho esto, paso hacia donde estaban Hannah, Pavarti, Lavander y Dean

"Hola chicos" dijo sentándose

"hola" respondieron

"bueno, ahora que estas acá… pues¿ya tienen una buena estrategia?" dijo Parvati sin rodeos "el año pasado no les fue muy bien, que digamos ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó recelosa "yo creo que el año pasado tuvieron algunos problemas, pero ahora lo estamos haciendo bien, somos un buen equipo, y Harry es el capitán¿recuerdan que el es un gran jugador, y además tenemos 3 estrategias" dijo dudando de haber echo bien de contarles "me tengo que ir" y dicho esto, cogió una tostada mas, tomó un jugo de calaza y se fue.

La tarde se presento con el mismo aspecto tétrico y sin vida, estaba húmedo y se podía ver que en cualquier momento podía llover, todos deseaban poder estar en sus camas, o en la cálida torre de Gryffindor.

"ok¿todos ya están acá?" preguntó Harry, al ver las caras afirmativas prosiguió "como todos saben la primera temporada siempre jugamos contra Slytherin, por eso debemos tener una buena estrategia, así que, lo he estado pensando y creo que debemos utilizar la estrategia 3"

"¿la 3?" dijo Ginny incrédula "no podemos utilizarla, si bien es la mejor¡no lo vamos a lograr, la hemos intentado montones de veces, y la ultima vez Ron casi nos mata"

"silencio Ginny, sé que están pensando lo mismo que ella, es con Slytherin del que estamos hablando, vamos a intentarlo una vez mas, si no, haremos la 2 ¿de acuerdo?

Todos montaros sus escobas, Ginny sabía que no podría hacer nada, ya que ella era la última en la jugada, y tendrían que practicar mucho antes de llegar a ella.

"Harry… préstame la Snitch" 

"¿Cómo?"

"oh vamos, no voy a poder hacer nada… quiero distraerme"

"de acuerdo, pero no la pierdas, Hooch me dijo que ésta tenía que devolvérsela, la ultima se me escapó"

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo" y dicho esto Harry soltó la Snitch y Ginny se quedó en el mismo lugar.

"¿Qué esperas¡No la pierdas Ginny!"

"¡no la voy a perder!" y una ves que estaba lejos, despego y fue a buscarla, ya la había perdido de vista, y llevaba un buen rato sobrevolando, hasta que vio una pequeña pelotita revoloteando muy cerca del suelo, a una distancia considerable de ella, bajó en picada, y la cogió de manera olímpica, sabía que estaba mejorando y eso hacia que se sintiera bastante bien, cuando se dio cuenta, todos la estaban mirando, le devolvió la Snitch a Harry y se quedó esperando de nuevo.

Siguieron con el entrenamiento, Harry daba las instrucciones a todos de cómo debían hacerlo.

"¡Ron¡eres un idiota!" gritó Ginny al ver que Ron golpeaba por tercera vez a un miembro del equipo, Ginny fue a ver a Demelza, que tenía el labio reventado, lleno de sangre.

Harry la ayudó y luego le dijo "Ginny, no le digas a tu hermano que es un idiota, yo soy el capitán"

"pues, como vi que nadie lo hacia, pensé que sería bueno que alguien lo haga" dijo y se fue junto con Demelza hacia la enfermería.

"Ron es un tarado, no lo puedo creer" se quejaba Ginny

"bueno, no importa no me duele tanto" balbuceo Demelza, con el labio menos hinchado

"vamos a la enfermería, ahí verán que te pueden dar"

"de acuerdo ¿sabes? aun no lo entiendo¿Cómo lo haces?" pregunto Demelza

"¿hacer que?" inquirió Ginny 

"pues¿es que no te das cuenta, mandas a Harry bien lejos, y el no te dice nada" dijo confusa

"oh, eso, si pues, no lo había pensado a decir verdad, es que somos amigos ¿sabes? Lo conozco desde antes de entrar al colegio, y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ese debe contar"

"en eso tienes razón, pero ahora el tiene una peculiar manera de tratarte, podrías insultarlo, y creo que seguiría sin decirte nada" dijo cuando llegaron a la enfermería "gracias"

Ginny estaba de regreso, cuando se encontró con Dean "te estuve buscando¿en donde te habías metido?" preguntó éste

"oh… Ron, le dio un pelotazo a Demelza y como soy una gran amiga, la acompañe" dijo con una sonrisa de que buena soy.

"ven acá" Dean se le acercó y la comenzó a besar, pero antes de haberse separado escucharon un:

"heey"

Ginny dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ron y Harry

"¿Qué?" preguntó tratando de no sonar molesta.

"no quiero encontrar a mi hermana besando gente en público" _ ¿besando gente en publico, y ¿Quién se cree que es?_

"éste era un pasillo desierto hasta que tu llegaste" respondió

"eh… vamos Ginny, a la sala común" dijo Dean

"anda tu" respondió "yo quiero tener unas cuantas palabras con mi querido hermano" Dean le hizo caso y se fue

"de acuerdo" dijo Ginny, sacándose el rojo cabello de la cara "vamos a dejar esto bien en claro de una vez por todas. No es tu problema con quien salgo o que es lo hago con ellos, Ron"

"si que lo es" respondió el pelirrojo "crees que quiero que la gente valla diciendo que mi hermana es una…

"¿una que?" repuso ésta sacando la varita "¿una que, exactamente"

"el no quiso decir nada, Ginny" dijo Harry automáticamente 

"oh, clero que lo hizo, sólo porque él no ha besado a nadie en toda su vida, sólo porque el mejor beso que él a dado era para la tía Muriel…"

"cállate" gritó ron, pasando de un rojo a marrón.

"no lo voy a hacer" grito Ginny también, "te he visto con Flema, esperando a que te bese cada vez que la ves¡es patético, si salieras con alguien y la besaras, no te importaría que las demás personas lo hagan" Ron sacó su varita también y Harry se puso entre los dos.

"no sabes de lo que estas hablando" gruñó Ron, tratando de darle a Ginny pero Harry estaba justo en frente de ella con los brazos abiertos "¡sólo porque no lo hago en público!…" dijo molesto, Ginny rió muy fuerte y trató de empujar a Harry para que se saliera de en medio.

"has estado besando a Pigwindgeon¿verdad, o ¿tienes una foto de la tía Muriel bajo tu almohada?"

"tu…" una luz naranja salió de la varita de Ron por de bajo del brazo izquierdo de Harry y sólo fallo el tiro hacia Ginny por unos centímetros.

"no seas tonto…" dijo Harry empujando a Ron contra la pared.

"Harry besó a Cho Chang" gritó Ginny aunque le doliera aceptarlo, se acerco lo suficiente a Ron y dijo "y Hermione beso a Viktor Krum, sólo tu actúas como si fuera algo malo, Ron, y sólo porque tu tienes la experiencia de un niño de doce-años" y con esto se dio media vuelta echa una fiera y se fue a la sala común. _era increíble¿cómo se atrevía? Hasta Harry le había dado la razón, ella estaba bien¿Harry le había dado la razón, eso no era normal, no, Harry no la había dado la razón, el la había, la había… defendido _entró a la sala común y se encontró con Dean sentado en su ya conocida butaca

"Ginny¿Qué paso?" preguntó un poco preocupado

"nada, me voy a la cama" dijo y se fue.

El sábado había llegado, y aparentaba mejor clima que todos los días anteriores, al llegar al gran salón vio una tención no muy común, sobre todo en las dos mesas contrincantes, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor estaban aparentemente nerviosos

"mira lo que hice" dijo Luna, acercándose a Ginny, tenía puesto un peculiar león en su cabeza, era un especie de sombrero que rujia muy extrañamente. 

"¡impresionante!" dijo ella felicitándola

"gracias, estoy de parte de Gryffindor" dijo sentándose en su mesa, Ginny hizo lo mismo

"¿Quién ira a ser el comentarista este año? Lee Jordan se fue el año pasado" dijo Ginny, girando su cabeza y viendo como Hermione le gritaba a Ron y a Harry y se iba muy acaloradamente "nos vemos luego" y dicho esto se fue siguiendo a Hermione

"Herms¿Herms¡Herms!" Ginny la cogió del brazo le dio la vuelta "¿estas bien?"

"tu hermano es un… es un… ay, y Harry igual¡me tienen harta, ya no puedo mas" 

"¿Qué paso?" repitió Ginny

"nada… simplemente tonterías de esos dos"

"… y Vaisey porque le calló una Bludger en la cabeza, los Gryffindor se van a creer mas que nosotros, Malfoy dice sentirse mal, y no va a jugar ¡ya son dos!…" criticaban dos Slytherin molestos.

"¡esto es el colmo!" gritó Hermione "nos vemos luego" y dicho esto se fue en dirección contraria a la del campo.

Ginny se encontró con Demelza y fueron al campo de Quidditch juntas, luego de eso se encontraron con los demás

"¡el clima perec exelente!" dijo Ginny ignorando a Ron "y ¿adivinen que, el cazador de Slytherin Vaisey, lo golpeó una Bludger y mejor aún que eso¡Malfoy está enfermo también!" dijo feliz a sus compañeros

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry "¿esta enfermo¿Qué le pasa?

"no tengo idea pero eso es grandioso para nosotros" respondió 

"¿debo estar nerviosa?" le preguntó Demelza en voz baja.

"¡Para nada, esto es un juego, debes verlo así, estas aquí para divertirte, siempre con un poco de responsabilidad, ya que, muchas personas quieren que ganemos, pero tienes que saber, antes que nada, estés aquí para pasarlo en grande… vamos a hacerlos popo de Hipogrifo" contesto la pelirroja

"bien dicho" dijo Harry

Ginny simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto pícara y acto seguido cogió la escoba al igual que todos los demás.

Todos montaron sus escobas una vez que estaban afuera, excepto Harry que era el capitán y tenía que estrechar la mano del capitán de Slytherin y dar comienzo al partido. Sobrevolaban el campo, y se escuchaban los gritos de todos los Gryffindor's en competencia con los Slytherin's, la profesora Hooch tocó el silbato y así dio comienzo al partido.

Las pelotas se las pasaban de mano en mano, los Slytherin's intentaban a toda costa meter un gol para que puedan cantar "a Weasley vamos a coronar" con mas ganas, pero lo peor comenzó al escuchar al comentarista, decía cosas como "y ahí van, creo que todos estamos sorprendidos de ver el equipo de Potter este año. Sobre todo por la desigual interpretación por parte de Ronald Weasley como guardián el año pasado, pero claro, una buena amistad con el capitán siempre ayuda" _me las vas a pagar, nadie ridiculiza a mi hermano _el partido transcurría, y ella había metido dos goles, pero ninguno con la tercera jugada, pero sorpresivamente, Ron evitó un gol definitivo, y fue directo a parar donde Jimmy, quien se lo paso hábilmente a Ritchie, quien se la entregó con un duro golpe a Demelza que se la dio a Ginny, que estaba cerca del arco y que sin pensarlo mucho tiro la Quaffle directamente al arco mas cercano, y un gol se marco para el orgullo de Gryffindor, pero antes de que pudiera celebrarlo mucho tiempo escucho de nuevo a Zacharias Smith diciendo "suerte de principiantes" y para ella fue el colmo, iba a hacer algo, aunque no sabia que era, pero no se quedaba así, poco tiempo después Harry había cogido la Snitch y todos los Gryffindor's estaban absortos de felicidad, ella seguía en el aire sobrevolando, vio a Smith que se había quedado sin palabras y sin pensarlo se dirigió en picada hacia él, vio como Harry la observaba pero que más daba, ya lo tenía decidido. _ouch, _le había dolido un poco, pero más le había dolido a él que ahora yacía tirado en el suelo.

"¡señorita Weasley¿Qué ha hecho?" la reprendió MacGonagall

"lo… lo siento profesora, no se que fue lo que pasó, no podía parar" replicó Ginny con cara de sentirse responsable de lo ocurrido "creo que fue algo con la escoba, o tal vez fue porque no sé como controlarla" dijo con una mirada hacia Zacharias, se volvió y se fue al encuentro de los demás Gryffindors, que se encontraban celebrando, abrazó a Demelza y Jimmy luego por unos instantes abrazó a Harry y se separó de el casi inmediatamente, fue a barazar Ritchie, pero en ningún momento abrazó a Ron, estaba muy molesta con él 


	3. Sentimientos confusos

HOLA A TODOSS! Como estaan? Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo… espero que les guste!, dejen Reviews!! Gracias a Zafiro y a Saiyury11 por los comentarios! los agradesco!

Besos

Cris

Sentimientos confusos

Todos llenos de jubilo fueron a los vestidores acompañando a los jugadores, querían celebrar en grande la victoria de Gryffindor.

"fiesta en la sala común" gritó Dean y todos afirmaron con la cabeza alegres "vamos Ginny, Demelza" dijo con una sonrisa

Todos fueron de regreso a la sala común donde estaban ya algunos Gryffindor's acomodando todo, la fiesta se estaba armando y habían mandado a llamar a los elfos, para que les traigan comida, y algunas cervezas de mantequilla.

Ginny estaba casi todo el tiempo con Dean y Demelza, no veía a Hermione por ningún lado, y buscaba a su hermano y Harry, pero tampoco los encontró, fue a guardar su uniforme al cuarto de chicas, y para cuando regresó a la sala común, la encontró con todo Gryffindor juntos celebrando, vio en una esquina, a su hermano, besándose con Lavander Brown _¿besándose con Lavander? , pero ¿Cuál es su problema?, ayer me estaba gritando por besarme con Dean en un pasillo desierto y ahora esta besándose con Lavander en frente de todo el mundo, ése chico tiene problemas con sus conceptos _pensó la pelirroja

Tenía a Arnold en el hombro y a Crookshanks en las piernas, vio a Harry entrar por el retrato de la señora Gorda y vio como la gente lo rodeaba y lo felicitaba, como Romilda Vane lo acosaba y como trataba de buscar a Ron sin consuelo, cuando la vio caminó directamente hacia ella.

"¿buscando a Ron?" le preguntó, "el muy hipócrita esta por allá" dijo señalando la esquina en que Ron estaba con Lavander, "parece que se la esta comiendo ¿no?, pero creo que tiene que practicar de alguna manera para mejorar su técnica ¿no crees? Buen juego, Harry" dijo y le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo, sintió unas mariposas en el estomago al momento del contacto, y decidió que era el momento de irse para ella, fue a encontrarse con Demelza y Dean, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos vio a Hermione que estaba llorando y sin pensarlo la siguió a los cuartos de chicas

"¿Herms?" preguntó al momento de entrar "¿te encuentras bien?" la castaña apenas se dio cuenta que estaba Ginny ahí, se comenzó a secar las lagrimas "no tienes porqué hacer eso, ¿Qué ocurre?" temía que la castaña hubiera visto a su hermano.

"oh, Ginny, no es nada" dijo con los ojos hinchados

"con que ¿nada?, yo no creo que una persona como tu pueda llorar por _nada_" dijo enfatizando la última palabra

"te hice caso ¿sabes?"

"¿Acerca de que?" preguntó confundida Ginny

"invité a Ron a la fiesta de Slughorn" respondió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"Hermione, tu… lo viste ¿verdad?"

"como le dije a Harry, no es que se haya estado escondiendo ¿no?" dijo golpeándose la cabeza "es que no entiendo como pude ser tan entupida, Ron en la vida se iba a fijar en mi, en una sabelotodo que ni siquiera puede mantener controlado su cabello enmarañado" dijo balbuceando

"tu eres mucho mas que eso y lo sabes" reprochó la pelirroja "una amiga sin igual, inteligente, valiente, bonita, que ayuda y piensa en los demás sin importar qué, sólo porque un cretino no te trató de la manera correcta no significa nada, hasta el mejor jugador de Quidditch se enamoró de ti Hermione, ¿es que acaso no lo ves?"

"no, no lo veo" dijo llorando

"oh no, no, no, no llores, no vale la pena, de veras que no, además si tu lloras yo también" dijo Ginny abrazándola, "estamos iguales" 

"¿iguales?, Dean muere por ti" dijo Hermione saliendo de sus ensimismamientos "a menos que te refieras a otra persona"

"ehh, no, es que… no lo sé, a veces no siento lo que debería sentir por Dean" dijo "no lo quiero como lo debería querer" se lamentó "¿sabes que creo?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la castaña

"deberías invitar a alguien más, alguien con el quien Ron se enfurezca verte, para que se de cuenta del gran error que cometió" en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza

"pues, es obvio que Ron no va a seguir siendo mi pareja, así que, me parece perfecto y creo que tengo al indicado" dijo maliciosa

"y yo creo que es hora de irnos a dormir" dijo repentinamente Ginny "te veo mañana Herms" y dicho esto se fue, se estaba quedando despierta bastante tiempo en la noche, pensado en lo que le había dicho a Hermione _a veces no siento lo que debería sentir por él_, a decir verdad, no lo sentía, Dean era muy especial para ella, un buen chico, pero no estaba enamorada de él _"el plan B, debo concentrarme en él, debo olvidar a Harry Potter" _pensó, según había escuchado, si seguías con una persona por algún tiempo, comenzabas a quererla _"¿olvidar a Harry?, pero ¿Qué estoy hablando?, no, yo ya no quiero a Harry", _no podía quererlo, él sólo la veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo y nada más _"ya duérmete Ginny, y olvida a ese Potter" _le costó dormirse un tiempo más pero al final lo logró.

Al día siguiente se despertó un poco tarde y fue a desayunar, se encontró con Luna en el gran comedor.

"Hola Luna" saludó con una sonrisa

"hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Luna cogiendo sus libros de Transformaciones "toma el desayuno ya, que se nos hace tarde para las clases"

"si, si, estoy en eso" dijo cogiendo una tostada y un jugo de calabaza "vamos yendo" y salieron del gran comedor apresuradamente, encontraron la clase un poco llena y la profesora MacGonagall entró justo después de ellas. Al final de la clase se separaron por un momento, Ginny fue a guardar sus cosas, y Luna quería hablar con la profesora, pero llegó muy tarde, ella ya se había ido, dos chicos de Ravenclaw la siguieron de cerca y comenzaron a hacerle bromas muy pesadas, cosa que no le pareció a Ginny en lo absoluto

"¿tienen algún problema?" preguntó la pelirroja, metiéndose en la conversación

"Hola Ginny" saludó uno de ellos, ella no sabía quien rayos era, pero el echo que la saludara no quitaba que estén molestando a su amiga.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó su amigo 

"no, que estas haciendo tú, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Acaso, ¿Les gustaría que vengamos Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo y comencemos a gritarles y molestarlos acerca de cómo son sus peinados, o de cómo están vestidos?" dijo Ginny molesta "no, yo creo que no, ¿verdad?, entonces ¿por qué molestan a alguien si no quieres que los demás se lo hagan a ustedes?" preguntó exaltada cogiendo a Luna del brazo y dándoles la espalda, le hubiera gustado usar su hechizo _"moco murciélago" _en ellos o _"Reducto"_ , pero hubiera sido fuera de lugar. Ese día se paso sin mucha importancia, haciendo trabajos y tareas que le habían dejado y que debía hacerla para los días siguientes.

"¿adivina que?" preguntó Luna alcanzándola en la clase de criaturas mágicas al día siguiente

"¿Qué?" preguntó terminando una redacción de los Gigantes que se había demorado en entregarla

"Harry me invito a la fiesta de Slughorn como amigos" dijo emocionada "nadie me había invitado a una fiesta, ¿crees que deba hacerle un collar de protección?, mi padre habló de ellos en el Quisquilloso del mes pasado"

"eso es genial Luna, que bien, diviértanse, y no, no creo que necesite uno, sabe defenderse bastante bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

"oh, bueno, eso es verdad, nos vemos luego" y dicho esto siguió por su camino, era hora del almuerzo y se sentó con Harry y Ron, ya que Hermione no estaba por ningún lado

"pudiste haber escogido a cualquiera Harry" dijo Ron estupefacto "a cualquiera, y escogiste a Lunática Lovegood"

"no la llames así Ron" repuso Ginny "estoy muy contenta que la hayas invitado, está muy emocionada" dijo felicitándolo, vio como Dean entraba a gran comedor y decidió que lo mejor sería ir con el, Hermione llegaba también al gran comedor y le contó a Harry a Parvati que había invitado a Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta, Ginny rió por lo bajo y saludó a Dean. 

La Navidad había llegado, y todos habían regresado a la madriguera, para su mala suerte ella tuvo que quedarse en la misma habitación que Fleur, todos estaban juntos, conversaban jugaban, ayudaban y reían cuanto podían, por lo general Harry y Ron hablaban por lo bajo cuando estaban solos, Hermione se había ido con sus padres ésa navidad y ella no tenía con quien estar pero tampoco quería interrumpir los planes de los dos chicos. Las vacaciones se pasaron rápido, al fin y al cabo sólo se quedarían por navidad y debían regresar a Hogwarts.

No sintió el invierno, ya que, los TIMOS se acercaban y se pasaba estudiando, los profesores se esforzaban en dejarles cada vez más y más tareas, trabajos en grupo, redacciones, etc. El cumpleaños de Ron se acercaba y no tenía nada que regalarle, cada vez que Hermione hablaba con ella, le contaba cuan molestaba estaba con Ron y algunas veces trataba de aparentar que no le importaba o que por último ya no existía para ella, pero Ginny sabía que le dolía hablar del el tema y por eso a veces lo evitaba, por el otro lado con Dean las cosas no iban muy bien, pero siempre terminaban arreglando las cosas, al menos por parte de él.

El partido de Quidditch contra Hufflerpuff se acercaba, solo faltaba una semana, ése día era el cumpleaños de Ron, esperaba encontrarlo al momento de desayunar, pero no fue así, estaba junto con Hermione, pero ni el, ni Harry fueron a desayunar, y fue entonces cuando vieron a la profesora MacGonagall acercarse apresuradamente a ellas 

"tengo que hablar con ustedes dos, jovencitas" dijo con preocupación, Hermione y Ginny se miraron extrañadas y la siguieron, caminaron hasta la puerta del gran comedor, la profesora se detuvo en ese punto "lamento tener que decirles de esta manera, pero hoy Ron ha sufrido un accidente"

"¿Qué?" dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo "¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?" 

"Ron, ha… ha sido envenenado, está en la enfermería en este momento" al momento de escuchar esto las dos chicas se miraron sin dar créditos a sus oídos, a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y Ginny se quedó en shock por un momento "él se va a poner bien, está inconsciente, Harry está con el" no tuvo que decir nada más, Ginny había comenzado a correr, y Hermione la siguió de cerca, al momento de entrar a la enfermería lo vieron echado en una camilla, estaba pálido, y tenía un aspecto medio verdusco, Harry estaba junto a él

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Ginny acercándose a su hermano

"el va a estar bien" dijo para las dos chicas

"¿Cómo pasó?" pregunto Hermione viendo a Ron atónita

"pues, ¿recuerdas los chocolates que me regalo Romilda Vane?" preguntó Harry a Hermione, y ésta afirmó con la cabeza

"yo no, ¿puedes explicármelos?" preguntó Ginny

"de acuerdo, Hermione me avisó que Romilda Vane había comprado los chocolates con poción de amor de Fred y George, y yo accidentalmente los deje caer de mi baúl, Ron los encontró en el piso y pensó que se le habían caído a él, creyó que eran un regalo, los comenzó a comer y luego me confesó el "_gran amor_" que sentía por ella, lo entendí casi inmediatamente, lo lleve donde Slughorn para que haga un antídoto, luego de haberlo tomado parecía deprimido, así que, Slughorn dijo que debíamos celebrar su cumpleaños y saco una botella que según él estaba dirigida a Dumbledore, le sirvió a Ron y éste sin pensarlo se lo tomó, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba cambiando de color, y comenzando a convulsionar, Slughorn estaba en shock y sólo recordé haber leído acerca del Bezoar, corrí a buscarlo se lo metí a la boca, y fue entonces que comenzó a respirar de nuevo, en ese momento Slughorn salió del shock y fue a buscar ayuda"

"cretino" se quejó Ginny "es un profesor de Pociones, y se queda pasmado, no lo puedo creer, si tu no hubieras estado ahí, y no hubieras leído lo del Bezoar, no se que hubiera pasado" dijo muy preocupada por su hermano "gracias" dijo abrazando a Harry por un momento, fue más un impulso pero no lo pudo evitar se separó de él y se quedo viendo a su hermano.

Pasaron todo el día cuidando de Ron, llegaron sus padres, Fred y George, también fue a visitarlos Hagrid, hubo muchas teorías acerca de quien pudo haber querido hacerle daño, pero ninguna era probable.


	4. Rupturas

Ron se estaba poniendo cada día mejor, él y Hermione se habían vuelto a amistar, por lo general cuando una persona querida est

Hola a todos!! Bueno! Acá está de nuevo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste! Agradezco a Zafiro PotterSaiyury11, darkangel26-15 y a todos los que leen mis ff! O al menos este =)…. Bueno saludos a todos! Si ven que no les gusto algo no duden en decírmelo, Ginny también es mi personaje preferido y quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible

Besos 

Cris

Rupturas

Ron se estaba poniendo cada día mejor, él y Hermione se habían vuelto a amistar, por lo general cuando una persona querida esta muy mal, las demás personas se dan cuenta de cuan importantes eran para ellos, eso fue lo que exactamente pasó con Hermione y Ron, le había contado la noche del accidente a Ginny que cuando les dijeron que Ron había sido envenenado, se dio cuenta de cuan importante era éste para ella, aún más de lo que se había imaginado, y cuan arrepentida estaba de haberlo tratado tan mal, por mucho que se lo haya merecido. 

El partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff se acercaba, faltaba menos de media semana, Ginny se había enterado que Cormac McLaggen iba a reemplazar a Ron en ese partido, las practicas se habían echo tediosas, por que McLaggen se la daba de capitán y quería mandonear a todos

"oh ya cállate, ni siquiera entraste al equipo, por si no lo recuerdas eres _suplente_" dijo Ginny enfatizando la última palabra, McLaggen la miro de muy mala manera y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra el resto del último entrenamiento antes de la competencia

La mañana del partido llego antes de lo imaginado, todos iban emocionados al campo de Quidditch, se encontraban ya en los vestidores excepto por el jugador principal de Gryffindor, Harry no aparecía por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde has estado?" le preguntó Ginny a Harry, apenas entró a los vestidores

"me encontré a Malfoy" le respondió en voz baja poniéndose el uniforme

"¿y?"

"y quise saber, por qué él está arriba en el castillo con dos chicas mientras todo el mundo está acá abajo…"

"¿eso importa en ese momento?"

"bueno, no estoy interesado en saber, ¿verdad?" preguntó cogiendo su saeta de fuego "vamos entonces" 

El partido comenzó justo después que Harry haya estrechado la mano con el capitán de Hufflepuff, una conocida voz comenzó a comentar el partido "y ahí esta Smith de Hufflepuff con la Quaffle" dijo la soñadora voz de Luna Lovegood "el hizo los comentarios la vez pasada, claro y Ginny Weasley voló hacia a el y lo aplasto, creo que fue a propósito, eso parecía. Smith fue bastante rudo con los Gryffindor's la vez anterior, espero que se retracte ahora que está jugando con ellos, oh, acaba de perder la Quaffle. Ginny se la acaba de arrebatar, ella me cae bien, es muy simpática" Luna era muy graciosa haciendo los comentarios del juego, sobre todo porque no comentaba muy bien el juego "pero ahora ese enrome jugador de Hufflepuff le ha quitado la Quaffle, no recuerdo su nombre, creo que era algo como Bibble, no, no, Buggins…" 

"es Cadwallader" dijo la profesora McGonagall desde la parte de atrás. La tribuna comenzó a reír.

McLaggen comenzó a criticar a Ginny por como dejó pasar a Cadwallader y Harry comenzó a discutir con él

"McLaggen, ¿podrías prestar atención en lo que tu supuestamente deberías estar haciendo y dejar a los demás en paz?" gritó Harry

"tu no estas demostrando un buen ejemplo" respondió furioso éste con la cara roja

"y ahora Harry Potter parece estar discutiendo con su guardián" dijo Luna serenamente, mientras los Hufflepuff's y Slytherin's rugían en festejos "no creo que eso lo ayude a encontrar la Snitch, pero tal vez es una estrategia" 

Fue el momento para Ginny y Demelza demostrar su potencial cuando metieron dos goles, y dejaron a las tribunas contrincantes callados, mientras que los Gryffindor's estallaban de alegría.

"sesenta a cuarenta para Hufflepuff" dijo la profesora desde atrás

"¿ya van eso?" preguntó vagamente "oh miren, el guardián de Gryffindor acaba de quitarle el bate a un bateador de su propio equipo" Harry volteó muy molesto y comenzó gritarle a McLaggen

"¡¿puedes devolverle el bate y volver a tu posición?!" gritó enojado, lo siguiente que pasó fue que McLaggen se desconcentró y desvió su tiro al momento de escucharlo y le dio de lleno en la cabeza, Ginny vio como por poco Harry había caído de la escoba, de no ser por Coote y Peakes que lo cogieron apresuradamente, lo bajaron cuidadosamente, estaba inconsciente, Ginny voló hacia el y todos los demás llegaron al cabo de unos minutos. El partido no había terminado, pero poco tiempo después el buscador de Hufflepuff había cogido la Snitch, Gryffindor había perdido

"tu estúpido, ¿no pudiste dejar de mandonear a todos no?, no hasta que uno salga herido" gritó la pelirroja molesta en el vestidor, una vez sólo quedaban el equipo de Gryffindor.

Fue a visitar a su hermano y a Harry, pero el ojiverde seguía durmiendo, "¿Cómo estas?" preguntó a su hermano

"yo bien, ya no siento dolor, y me aburre mucho estar acá solo" respondió su hermano "Hermione me contó todo, ni de suplente le sale bien" dijo molesto

"así parece, ya lo insulte lo suficiente, no te preocupes, lo hubiera hechizado pero ya se sentía bastante mal" dijo sentándose en la cama de Harry "¿Cómo esta él?"

"se va a poner bien, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y sangró por dentro, pero nada que Harry nunca se haya superado" repuso con una sonrisa

Cuando regresó a la sala común encontró a Dean y Seamus, riéndose e imitando como una Bludger le caía en la cabeza a uno de ellos

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó y Dean se quedó callado pero Seamos no

"¿no viste como la Bludger le calló a Harry?, fue muy gracioso, sobre todo porque no se lo esperaba" dijo riendo

"¿se están burlando de Harry?" preguntó molesta "pudo haberle pasado algo, pudo haberse lastimado, pudo haberse caído de la escoba" dijo sin dar créditos a sus oídos

"si bueno, pero fue gracioso" dijo Dean tratando de sonar inocente

"si, muy gracioso, ¡pudo haberme ocurrido a mi!, y ustedes se estarían riendo mientras yo estaría en la enfermería"

"pero no te ocurrió a ti, y no me hubiera reído de ser así" dijo Dean

"ya cállate" respondió Ginny era increíble que le haya dado esa respuesta, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Dean le cogió el brazo.

"lo siento" dijo, ella soltó su brazo "de veras, no fue mi intención ofenderte, es verdad, te pudo haber pasado a ti, y yo burlándome de Harry" dijo tratando de abrazarla.

"esta bien, yo reaccione mal… es solo que, no importa" dijo aceptando el abrazo del chico, aunque eso no quería decir que lo había perdonado del todo, al ver la cara de Ginny intentó hacerle cosquillas, y eso hizo que se molestara aun más, siempre que discutían él trataba de hacerla reír y así no se solucionaban las cosas. Cuando Hermione entró en la sala común, fueron juntas al cuarto de las chicas.

"¿y esa cara?" preguntó la castaña

"no es nada" dijo tratando de sonar sin importancia pero le había molestado mucho ver como Dean se burlaba de Harry.

"¿a no?"

"Dean… se estaba burlando con Seamus de cómo Harry había quedado inconsciente con el golpe de la Bludger" dijo molesta "¿puedes creerlo?, fue algo horrible, me asuste mucho, y ellos riéndose de eso"

"te ha molestado mucho, pero ¿no es demasiado?"

"Hermione, Harry es mi amigo, también me puedo molestar si se burlan de él" 

"si es verdad" dijo, a los pocos días los dos chicos habían salido de la enfermería y andaban felices por el castillo.

El invierno había pasado, dando paso a la primavera, las semanas seguían avanzando, los exámenes estaban acercándose cada vez más, ya no había salidas a Hogsmade desde que habían herido a Katie Bell con el collar, la relación con Dean se hacía cada vez más pesada, paraba empujándola y haciéndole cosquillas y eso no le gustaba, regresaban del gran comedor cuando sintió como Dean la empujaba, otra vez.

"no me empujes, por favor Dean" dijo sonando enojada "siempre lo haces, sé cómo pasar el agujero de la señora gorda ¿no crees?"

"si lo creo, pero yo no lo hice" repuso este

"no mientas, siempre lo haces, y ¿ahora me vas a decir que no?"

"Ginny, yo no lo hice" dijo enfadado

"no me hables así"

"es que ¿acaso no entiendes?"

"lo que realmente entiendo es que esto no esta funcionando" dijo la pelirroja

"no, creo que no" respondió éste y siguió de largo, volteo a verla por un momento pero Ginny se fue con Ron y Hermione sin mirarlo, ellos dos se habían sentado poco tiempo antes y habían escuchado toda la discusión

"¿vas a terminar con el porque te empujo?" preguntó Hermione

"no es porque _me empujo_" respondió Ginny "es mucho mas que eso, el siempre anda molestándome y ya me harté" dijo tratando de sonar convencedora, pero la verdad era que el plan B no había funcionado en lo absoluto, y seguía pensando en Harry, cada ves mas, sobre todo ahora, que se comportaba diferente con ella.

"oh, bueno ya somos dos que terminamos una relación, ¿no oíste a Lavander gritándome e insultándome?" repuso Ron "ahora los Weasley somos solteros codiciados otra vez" dijo con una sonrisa

"la chica Weasley dirás, porque ¿tu?"

"ja, ja, muy graciosa hermanita"

Los dos amigos estaban esperando a Harry, y Ginny los acompañaba pero la noche fue avanzando y no regresaba, así que los tres se fueron a dormir muy avanzada la noche.

La mañana siguiente, salio del cuatro de las chicas, sin parar en la sala común, no quería encontrarse con Dean, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, al entrar al gran comedor, se encontró con él, la estaba esperando

"ehh, ¿podemos hablar?"

"dime" dijo Ginny, tratando de no sonar grosera, pero ella no quería hablar con él

"Ginny, sé que te va sonar raro, pero yo no lo hice, de haberlo echo te hubiera pedido perdón" dijo él con cara muy triste

"Dean, de acuerdo, imaginemos que tu no lo hiciste, y que una fuerza sobre natural lo haya hecho, las cosas entre nosotros no habían estado funcionando desde hacía tiempo"

"no creo que haya sido sólo por un empujón"

"te estoy diciendo que no es por eso Dean, es por esto" dijo señalándolos "no nos entendemos, lo siento mucho, pero nosotros no podemos seguir juntos" dijo le sonrió una última vez y siguió de largo.

La noticia que Katie Bell había regresado fue una muy buena para los Gryffindor's, ella era una gran jugadora, y ahora podrían decir que tenían el partido asegurado. Ginny se dedicó a practicar lo mejor que podía, aunque también hacía bromas acerca de su hermano y de cómo tapaba, lo que más le gustaba era que Harry se riera de sus chistes, aunque no lo demostraba. Hermione le había contado que Harry y Ron se habían puesto de acuerdo que ella era demasiado popular para su propio bien, ella solo rió, era verdad, desde que había terminado con Dean, los chicos se le acercaban más, y un par de ellos ya le habían pedido salir con ella, pero no había aceptado, ella sólo tenía a uno en la mira.


	5. El partido Final

Cuanto más el partido final contra Ravenclaw se acercaba, mas las diferentes casas trataban de intimidar a los equipos competi

Hola a todos! Bueno este es el capitulo que muchos habían estado esperando, ya saben porque ¿verdad?, bueno saludos a todos los que leen mis ff!! Gracias en serio por los comentarios… gracias por poner esta historia como sus favoritas a Saiyury11, Leanlope, darkangel26-15, marurs y como siempre a Zafiro Potter por sus lindos comentarios a Saiyury11 y darkangel26-15… gracias! No duden en decirme si no les gusta algo… los dejo con el siguientee cap!

Besos

Cris

La copa de Quidditch

Cuanto más el partido final contra Ravenclaw se acercaba, mas las diferentes casas trataban de intimidar a los equipos competidores, las practicas se hacían cada vez mas continuas, pero eso no quería decir que siempre eran mejores, todos habían echo nuevas jugadas y habían mejorado en muchas formas, pero misteriosamente a Harry le caían mas Bludgers por lo distraído que estaba, y eso no era normal en él, pero lo realmente extraño había ocurrido cuando se enteró que Harry había hechizado a Draco Malfoy, pero no era un simple "_Stupefy", _le había echo mucho daño y lo habían castigado por el resto del año.

"¿y en donde encontraste ése hechizo?" preguntó Ginny después que Harry entró a la sala común y les había explicado a Ron, Hermione y a ella que uso un hechizo llamado _Sectumsempra _en contra de Malfoy pensando que no era tan maligno

"en un libro de Pociones que su antiguo dueño se hacía auto dominar el príncipe mestizo, en donde hay inscripciones y donde encontré esa"

"no lo diré, pero te lo dije" dijo Hermione

"ya déjalo Hermione" repuso Ron enojado

"te dije que había algo malo en ese príncipe" siguió Hermione "y estaba en lo correcto o ¿no?"

"no, yo no creo que lo estés" respondió el ojiverde "Ginny, vas a tener que jugar de buscadora en el siguiente partido, y Dean tendrá que jugar por ti" dijo apenado

"Harry" comenzó de nuevo Hermione "¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en ese libro cuando el hechizo…"

"¿puedes pararla con el libro?" gruñó Harry "el príncipe solo lo copió, no fue que estaba aconsejando a alguien para que lo usara, por todo lo que sabemos, el estaba tomando notas de quienes lo habían utilizado en su contra"

"no lo puedo creer, tu estas defendiendo…"

"¡no estoy defendiendo lo que hice!" dijo Harry rápidamente "desearía no haberlo echo y no solo porque ahora tengo docenas de detenciones, tu sabes que yo no hubiera utilizado un hechizo así, ni siquiera con Malfoy, pero no puedes culpar al príncipe, el no escribió _prueba esto, es realmente bueno, _él solo estaba haciendo notas para él mismo"

"¿estas diciéndome que vas a regresar a buscarlo?"

"si" dijo decididamente "mira, sin el príncipe nunca hubiera ganado el Felix Felicitis, nunca hubiera sabido como salvar a Ron, nunca hubie…"

"hubieras tenido una reputación en Pociones que no te mereces"

"déjalo respirar Hermione" dijo Ginny harta de escuchar como acusaba a Harry y como éste intentaba explicarle de todas las maneras posibles las buenas razones para regresar por el libro "por lo que escuché, Malfoy intentó usar una Maldición imperdonable, deberías estar agradecida que Harry haya tenido algo bueno bajo la manga"

"pues, claro que estoy agradecida que Harry no haya sido maldecido" repuso Hermione "pero no puedes llamar ese hechizo Sectusempra bueno, Ginny, mira como lo ha dejado, además esto va a afectar las posibilidades para el partido…"

"oh, no trates de actuar como si te interesara el Quidditch" repuso rápidamente Ginny "porque sólo vas a avergonzarte" sabía que Hermione había sido su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, y que por lo general podía tener bastante razón, pero ésta vez no era una, pudo haberle pasado algo muy feo a Harry de no haberlo utilizado y que este bien era un gran consuelo.

Las dos chicas miraron a diferente lado cruzando los brazos y no se hablaron por el resto de la tarde, en la habitación Ginny no pudo más y trató de hacer las pases con Hermione.

"Herms, ¿estamos peleadas?"

"yo no lo estoy, pero estoy molesta" respondió Hermione guardando algunas cosas en su baúl "no debiste haber apoyado a Harry, estuvo muy mal lo que hizo"

"y el lo sabe" respondió Ginny "pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que tu le hayas tenido que decir todo eso"

"el se sintió mal acerca del hechizo, si, pero por lo demás no"

"¿y cual es el problema?, esta arrepentido" argumentó Ginny

"¿Por qué sigues tratando de defenderlo?, no te das cuenta ¡casi mata a Malfoy!"

"Malfoy también trató de hacerle mucho…"

"acepta que lo defiendes porque aun no lo has olvidado Ginny, de no ser así verías que grave es la situación"

"no porque este enamorada de un chico me quedo ciega Hermione, y puedo ver que la situación fue muy desagradable para los dos" Hermione se había quedado en silencio y no respondió nada, la expresión de su cara cambió de un momento a otro.

"¿te sigue gustando Harry?"

"¿Qué?"

"sigues enamorada de Harry, es por eso que terminaste con Dean, porque no lo pudiste olvidar"

"pues…" iba a decir no, pero era verdad, moría por Harry, pero no quería aceptarlo, porque tenía miedo que él no sintiera lo mismo que ella y que a Hermione se le escape y arruine toda la relación que había estado progresando desde hacía tiempo.

"Ginny soy yo, puedes confiar en mi"

"nadie lo sabe, no se lo puedes decir a nadie"

"¿y a quien se lo debía decir?"

"oh, en eso tienes razón"

"no lo puedo creer, esto es perfecto" agregó Hermione con una sonrisa

"tu si que cambias de animo muy rápido" dijo extrañada "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"oh, no lo sé, porque Harry es un buen chico"

"¿y Dean no?"

"si, también pero Harry es… Harry, y pues siempre has sentido algo por él, yo fui la que te dije que trates de salir con mas chicos para que pueda haber mas confianza entre ustedes y no sea algo tan tenso" respondió

"pero no fue exactamente por eso que cambie de opinión, tu me lo dijiste con Michael Corner y estuvimos saliendo hasta que me pidió ser su novia y le dije que no, luego se ofendió tanto que les hayamos ganado, y que haya dicho que no que fue a consolar a Cho, como si me importara"

"pero eso hizo que Harry desarrolle mas confianza en ti, porque tu comenzaste a ser mas, como tu"

"si en eso tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa forma, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu y Ron?"

"oh, no van, Ron y yo no vamos a ser nada mas que amigos hasta el final de nuestros días"

"no es así, tu mueres por Ron y…" le iba a decir que lo más probable era que el también por ella pero malograría la magia "el tiene que madurar, ya veras que las cosas van a ir mejorando"

"supongo" respondió sin animo. La noche se convirtió en una especie de pijamada en la que las dos chicas siguieron hablado de Harry y Ron y sus futuros planes.

El sábado había llegado, no había tantas posibilidades de ganar como cuando Harry jugaba, pero no era un caso perdido, se encontró en los vestidores con el resto del equipo, pero al verlos pudo notar que ninguno tenía ánimo para jugar, en lo absoluto

"Ron, has algo" susurró Ginny

"¿Qué?"

"has algo, yo no soy _el mejor amigo_ del capitán, no lo sé, di que Harry te mandó a decir un discurso por él"

"ehh" dijo Ron lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan "Harry quería que les dijera que lamentaba no poder estar acá con nosotros, el desearía poder venir a jugar" se quedó callado, pero eso todos ya lo sabían "pero fue castigado, como todos ya sabemos, así que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir a dar lo mejor de nosotros, no solo por él, sino para demostrar que nosotros podemos, y que este equipo no gana sólo porque Harry agarra la Snitch más rápido, si no porque somos los mejores, y vamos a salir al campo como lo que somos, los futuros ganadores de la copa de Quidditch" dijo con mucho orgullo. Todos gritaron victoriosos y sus ánimos cambiaron bastante.

"wow, no sabía que podías hablar tan bien Ron" dijo su hermana felicitándolo "¡vamos a destrozarlos!"

El partido comenzó sin estrecharse las manos los dos capitanes, la profesora Hooch había tocado el pito para dar el comienzo al partido, Ginny apenas comenzó el partido comenzó a observarlo, Ron estaba bastante serio en un su puesto, Dean trataba de arreglárselas con los otros jugadores de Ravenclaw junto con Demelza y Katie, a los diez minutos Demelza y Katie habían metido un gol cada una, vio como Cho la miraba, entonces decidió darle un pequeño susto. Repentinamente giró su cabeza hizo como si hubiera visto la Snitch y voló rápidamente cerca de una tribuna, mientras Dean, Demelza y Katie hacían de las suyas, Cho la siguió sin pensarlo y Ginny frenó en seco, giró a un lado y fue hacia abajo, Cho por tratar de seguirla perdió el control de la escoba y tuvo que parar, Ginny la miró sonrió y dijo riendo "¿no puedes con la escoba?", el partido transcurría y no se veía la Snitch por ningún lado, iban casi empatados, pero Ravenclaw iba ganando, la tensión se acumulaba y las barras iban haciendo competencia cada vez más las unas con las otras, hasta que por fin Ginny la vio, revoloteando debajo de los postes de Ravenclaw por donde Cho se encontraba, pero le estaba dando la espalda, así que decidió volverle a hacer una jugada, fue en dirección contraria a la Snitch y Cho la volvió a seguir y sin pensarlo con un movimiento evasivo volteó a la dirección correcta, en busca de la Snitch, Cho ahora si la había visto, pero Ginny iba un poco delante de ella, la Snitch comenzó a moverse de manera muy rápida, y las dos comenzaron a seguirla en competencia, la pelirroja sentía la adrenalina, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cogerla, no iba a dejar que Cho Chang le ganara "¿te duele mucho que Harry te haya dejado?" gritó con desesperación, ya que Cho se le había adelantado, logró desconcentrarla y sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia la Snitch, la tenía, no lo podía creer Gryffindor había ganado. Todos fueron llenos de euforia a abrazarla y felicitarla, era imposible, realmente habían ganado, todos se cambiaron y se fueron a reunir a la sala común donde una fiesta los esperaba, luego de media hora de fiesta la última persona en entrar fue Harry, que al momento de entrar todos estallaron en vítores

"¡ganamos!" gritó Ron feliz "¡ganamos! Cuatrocientos-quince a ciento-catorce"

Ginny fue corriendo hacia él, feliz de verlo, le sonreía de oreja a oreja, no se detuvo ni por un segundo y lo abrazo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sin pensarlo se dejó besar por Harry, él la estaba besando, como ella siempre había querido que pase, como en sus sueños, en frente de todo el mundo, sin importarle nada, luego de un buen rato o al menos ella lo sintió así, se separaron, Ginny volteo a mirar a todos los de la habitación, estaban callados y expectantes, todos se habían dado cuenta y se habían quedado atónitos ante aquel beso, algunos gritaron sonrientes. Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione y recordó _"esto es perfecto" _no lo había entendido hasta ése momento, Hermione sabía que a Harry le pasaban cosas con ella, y se alegró de saber que ella le correspondía, vio como Harry giró para ver a Ron, y ella también lo hizo, sabía que para él era muy importante la aprobación a su hermano, ya que éste se la pasaba insultando a todos sus pretendientes o citas, cuando Ron hizo un movimiento aprobatorio con la cabeza, Harry le cogió la mano y la guió fuera de la sala común, sabía que una charla los esperaba, una charla que seguramente nunca olvidaría en toda su vida.


	6. La Charla

Harry le sonrió, la cogió de la mano y la guió fuera del retrato de la señora gorda

Hola a todos!! Como están?? Bueno yo aca feliz xke ya termine este cap y me encantaa!! Ya termine el siguiente tambien… me emocione! Jejeje bueno les digo que este fic va a ser corto (((( voy a comenzar la universidad en poco tiempo y no voy a poder estar pendiente a mis fics, asi que mejor cortos a no terminados.. voy a ver como se va poniendo la cosa.. si no.. lo puedo hacer mas larguito espero.. tengo 17 y ya ingreso jeje bueno saludos a todos! Gracias por leer mis fics! Gracias a darkangel26-15, Saiyury11, Letiyop y zafiro potter por los comentarios

La conversación

Harry le sonrió, la cogió de la mano y la guió fuera del retrato de la señora gorda.

"Antes de nada, quiero ser yo el que hable" dijo sin dudarlo, Ginny le sonrió, no sabía que decir de todas maneras "no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que eras tu, Ginny"

"¿Qué era yo?"

"si, que eras tu la chica de mis sueños, es que no puedo creer que haya tardado seis años en darme cuenta que era de ti de quien me tuve que haber enamorado desde un principio, por que eres la indicada para mí, cada día que pasa me convenzo mas de eso, he estado pensado en ti casi todas las noches por todo el año, he querido pasar el tiempo contigo, abrazarte, acariciarte, cogerte la mano y besarte, pero tenía miedo"

"¿de que?"

"de arruinarlo todo, que Ron se moleste conmigo para toda la vida por estar con su hermana menor y que no me quiera hablar más, y sobre todo que tu no me quisieras"

"yo… jamás dejé de pensar en ti, yo siempre te he querido, pero era yo quien tenía miedo que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi"

"el miedo hace que todos hagamos o dejemos de hacer cosas, sólo por no querer demostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, pero yo no voy a hacer una tontería como dejarte ir" dijo abrazándola y dándole el beso mas tierno que pudo.

"vamos a caminar" salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, cogidos de la mano.

"creo que es el momento adecuado para decirte lo importante que eres mi, Ginny, porque estar contigo hace que sea mas feliz, que me divierta, que disfrute de los momentos felices de tranquilidad, que crea en el amor, antes no entendía porqué el amor era tan importante, pero ahora sí, sin él no sobrevivimos, sin él nos sentimos enfermos, cuando estas confundido no ves mas que nubes negras dentro de ti, y no encuentras la salida, pero cuando alguien te ama, y tu la amas, tienes la confianza de contarle lo que sea que te está pasando, y ésa persona te puede sacar de ahí, y lo único que tu tendrías que hacer es confiar, ¿entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?" dijo Harry sentándose junto a un árbol

"lo entiendo Harry, fue por miedo que yo no dije nada acerca del diario de Riddle pero fue el amor lo que me salvó, fuiste tu"

"Ginny, las razones por las qué no estábamos juntos, ya no importan ahora, lo que realmente importa es que yo te quiero y que tu me quieres, y podemos estar juntos"

"si"

"sé que la pregunta va a ser muy obvia…."

"esa pregunta no es necesaria porque lo que sentimos es mucho mas fuerte de lo que una palabra o una pregunta valen" dijo Ginny sin dudar dándole un beso en la mejilla

"es por eso que eres la chica indicada para mi, porque me entiendes como nadie lo hace" dijo Harry con una sonrisa acariciándole le rojo cabello. Se quedaron en silencio un momento

"¿quieres saber cómo fue que ganamos?" preguntó Ginny

"a decir verdad, me interesa mucho saber como fue que ganaron, soy el capitán, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"claro que lo re cuerdo" repuso Ginny "bueno, el marcador iba casi empatado, pero Hufflepuff nos llevaba un poco de ventaja, vi como la Snitch estaba muy cerca de por dónde Cho se encontraba, pero ella no la había visto, así que decidí distraerla para poder cogerla yo primero, aparenté ver la Snitch y fui para el lado opuesto de donde en realidad se encontraba, como era lógico Cho me siguió pero cuando me di media vuelta, ella se dio cuenta de la Snitch, hicimos competencia, pero como me estaba ganando pensé que la mejor jugada sería jugar con sus emociones y le grité "¿_te duele mucho que Harry te haya dejado?" _como era de esperarse se desconcentró y fue cuando cogí la Snitch" relató Ginny emocionada.

"wow, ¿perdieron por mi culpa?" pregunto Harry

"no, a decir verdad por la mía, además Cho se lo tenía bien merecido" respondió Ginny

"creo que alguien estaba celosa"

"y yo creo que alguien cuando me vio con Dean también se puso celoso" Harry abrió con los mucho ojos

"si a decir verdad, quería matarlo", Ginny rió

"no tienes porqué, este corazón ya no es mío, es tuyo"

"ya lo sé" dijo Harry

"¿oh en serio?,…"

La noche se pasaba serena, ellos estaban abrazados conversando, llevaban ya mucho tiempo, y supieron que la hora de irse a dormir se acercaba, al momento de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, ella lo abrió media dormida, y los dejó entrar, se despidieron con una gran beso y se desearon buenas noches.

La noticia que Harry estaba saliendo con Ginny parecía interesarle a muchas personas en todo el castillo, eso no le molestaba a Harry porque decía que era mucho mejor que hablen de su relación, a que se la pasen hablando que él utilizaba magia negra, por el mismo echo de haber utilizado en Malfoy el _Sectusempra._

Ginny se dirigía al baño de chicas dos semanas después de lo acorrido, se encontró con Romilda Vane en él

"Hola Ginny" la saludó, eso le pareció extraño a la pelirroja ya que Romilda nunca le había hablado

"oh, hola"

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"de maravilla" dijo Ginny sin darle importancia, mientras se lavaba las manos, había estado en clase de Herbología y habían estado cogiendo unas plantas muy desagradables.

"eh… Ginny, ¿es verdad que Harry tiene un Hippogriffo en el pecho?" preguntó sin vacilaciones

"¿Qué?" preguntó extraña, le parecía divertido que Romilda pensara algo así "no, no es un Hippogriffo" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿a no?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le dijo en un susurro "es un Colacuerno Húngaro, pero nadie aparte de mí se lo ha visto, así que no lo vallas a estar comentando" Romilda se quedó con la boca abierta y Ginny salió del baño, le parecía tan tonto que alguien así pensara que fuera verdad, pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

Ginny yacía recostada en las piernas de Harry en el piso de la sala común, leyendo el Profeta "pienso que las demás personas deberían tener mejores cosas de que hablar… tres dementotes han atacado ésta semana, y lo único que me pregunta Romilda Vane es si es verdad que tienes un hippogriffo tatuado en el pecho" Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

"¿y tu que le dijiste?" preguntó Harry ignorándolos

"le dije que era un Colacuerno Húngaro" respondió Ginny volteando una hoja del diario "mucho mas macho" agregó guiñándole el ojo.

"gracias" dijo Harry "¿y que le dijiste que tenía Ron?"

"a pygmy puff, como mi lindo Arnold, pero no le dije donde" Hermione rió también pero esta vez Ron no

"cuidado" dijo apuntándolos con el dedo "sólo porque les haya dado mi permiso, no significa que no pueda retractarme"

"¿tu permiso?" repitió Ginny "¿desde cuando tu me das permiso para hacer algo?, además, tu dijiste que preferías a Harry que a Michael o Dean"

"si, lo dije" Ron respondió "siempre y cuando no comiencen a besarse en público"

"¡tu sucio hipócrita!, ¿Que hay de ti y Lavander, besándose como dos anguilas por todos lados?" no respondió eso, pero no le gustaba hablar de ése tema, y Ginny prefería no provocarlo, sobre todo ahora que las cosas entre los cuatro amigos iban bastante bien.

Los TIMOS estaban cada vez más cerca, y ella no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar con Harry, se la pasaba estudiando en la biblioteca, haciendo tareas y trabajos que los profesores se dedicaban a dejarles para que según ellos _puedan estar preparados_, los dos enamorados se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ése día comieran rápido y pudieran pasar una tarde junto al lado, mientras deberían estar almorzando. Para cuando Ginny llegó al lugar indicado Harry la estaba esperando.

"hola preciosa" la saludó con una beso mientras ella se sentaba "ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros, ¿Qué pasa, ya no me quieres ver?"

"ay, es que me aburre estar contigo" dijo Ginny girando los ojos con una sonrisa

"oh… ¿en serio?, bueno veamos que tan aburrido soy" dijo comenzándole a hacer cosquillas por todos lados, Ginny comenzó a reírse, trataba de librarse de él pero no podía, así que se dio por vencida y terminó abrazándolo

"sabes que jamás me aburriría de ti" dijo con una sonrisa, y se comenzaron a besar

"te amo Ginny" dijo Harry una vez separados, Ginny se quedó mirándolo por un momento, era hermoso que le dijera que la amaba, porque ella le correspondía con todo el corazón, le sonrió

"yo también Harry, yo también te amo" dijo abrazándolo y suspiró, no quería separarse de él, estaban tan bien juntos, le encantaba su compañía, era como si el tiempo cuando estaban juntos no transcurría, y era perfecto, él la quedo mirando un momento

"eres preciosa" dijo

"me ves así porque estas enamorado" dijo con una sonrisa, él negó con la cabeza "antes no me veías preciosa" aclaró

"si que lo hacía, solo que ahora estas… wow…" Ginny sonrió

"tu no te quedas atrás, yo suspiro por ti y conmigo mil… ay Harry, si supieras el club de fans que tienes" Ginny miró su reloj y cuando menos se lo esperó tenía que regresar a la biblioteca a volver a estudiar "me tengo que ir" dijo dándole besitos en la mejilla

"¿De nuevo?"

"si, tu sabes que tengo que estudiar"

"si, lo sé, y espero que saques Extraordinario en todo" Ginny afirmo con la con una sonrisa y el se quedó viéndola "te veo en la sala común en la noche" dijo con una sonrisa parándose junto con ella

"dalo por echo" dijo Ginny dándole un último beso y yéndose a la librería


	7. Una hermosa noche

Decir que estaba estudiando hubiera sido una gran mentira, ella jugaba con su pluma, pensando en lo maravilloso que le resulta

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOS

Buenoo!! Los iento tanto x haber dejado de actualizar! Esque noc como paso tan rapido las semanas! Y pues aca hay un nuevo cap! Me gusto mucho!! Lo he hecho en un dia1 y estoy muy conteta!! Me parecio correcto inventar esta noche porque el tiempo entre esta pareja es extremadamente limitado… y aunque me dispuse a hacer las escenas de Ginny en el libro 6 con los ojos de la pelirroja… crreo que para deleite de los lectores sta bien hacer una mas.. espero ke les guste!! Besos y saludos a todos! Gracias x leer mis fics! Como siempre dejen comentarios!! Sean bueno o malos! No me importa… solo no sean muy duros!

Cris

Hermosa noche

Decir que estaba estudiando hubiera sido una gran mentira, ella jugaba con su pluma, pensando en lo maravilloso que le resultaba el mundo.

"Si sigues así de distraída, no creo que termines esa composición ni siquiera en un año" dijo seria Luna

"lo siento, lo siento, ¿Qué hora es?"

"hora de que comiences a estudiar" regañó su amiga "llevas así por lo menos dos horas… acuérdate que es de noche cuando salen los pigmintings a cazar…"

"claro… tienes razón, iré avanzando antes que uno me cace, ¿vienes?" preguntó con una sonrisa

"la entrega de los trabajos es en dos días" informo preocupada

"lo sé, pero nada va a hacer que me concentre, porque no quiero hacerlo, nos vemos mañana" dijo cuando salía de la biblioteca con una gran pila de libros sobre sus brazos.

Para cuando salió de la biblioteca, el sol se iba escondiendo y el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, recorrió los pasillos, dio la vuelta en una esquina y uno de los libros salió disparado para un lado

"_rayos" _pensó

"déjame ayudarte" reconocía esa voz, Dean Thomas había recogido amablemente el libro.

"gracias" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿estas yendo a la sala común?" preguntó el chico, ella afirmó con la cabeza "vamos, ¿te ayudo?" la pelirroja le dio la mitad de sus libros, y se dispusieron a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor

"¿Qué hacías por acá a estas horas?" preguntó Ginny para entablar conversación

"buscándote" dijo con una sonrisa, la pelirroja lo miro entre extrañada y alarmada "es bromas, buscaba a Sean, se estuvo comportando extraño esta mañana, y tu, ¿Qué hacías?

"estudiaba, tu sabes los TIMOs" respondió de forma cansina

"¿Por qué?" preguntó repentinamente el chico, de manera desesperada

"para aprobarlos… si no…"

"sabes que no hablo de eso" interrumpió

"Dean, creo que somos mejores como amigos, no funcionamos como algo mas" dijo algo apenada o al menos eso trataba de demostrar "sabes que ser amigos es muy diferente a ser pareja, solo te veo como un amigo" el asintió lentamente, para suerte de Ginny llegaron al retrato

"Grageas de todos los sabores" dijo Dean, Ginny lo miro extrañada, y el se encogió de hombros, le devolvió los libros mientras pasaban por el retrato hacia la sala común "nos vemos" dijo con una movimiento de manos y se fue.

Divisó a su trío favorito cerca al fuego, parecían preocupados "¿todo bien?" preguntó dejando los libros sobre la mesa mas cercana "¿alguien que conozcamos ha muerto?" pregunto sin darle importancia a la gravedad de la pregunta

"no, claro que no"

"si, si, todo bien"

"nada de que preocuparse" respondieron nerviosamente

Y ahí iban de nuevo, tan ilusos, creyendo que ella realmente se creía que no pasaba nada, era obvio que estaba pasando algo gabre pero los respetaba, no se los hacía saber pero sabía perfectamente cuando le mentían.

"bueno, avísenles a sus caras, porque creo que no están enteradas" Harry sonrió y estiró el brazo para que ella bajara a sentarse junto a él.

"¿Qué tal el estudio?" pregunto saludándola cariñosamente con un beso en la mejilla, ya que Ron estaba presente y era peligroso estar haciendo escenas de amor frente a el.

"de maravilla" respondió con sarcasmo "lástima que no pude concentrarme, pensaba mucho en un lindo chico de ojos verdes" agregó sonriendo apoyándose en el hombro de su novio

"deberías preocuparte mas por estudiar Ginny" reprochó Hermione "los TIMOs son mucho mas difíciles que cualquier prueba que hayas tomado antes"

"si lo he estado haciendo" respondió ofendida "por si no lo recuerdas he estado pasando mucho más tiempo con mi novio el libro… que con el verdadero" dijo señalando la pila de libros sobre la mesa y a Harry, el cual sonrió

"no son tan difíciles Hermione" dijo Ron "Harry y yo salimos bastante bien, y no nos la pasábamos comiéndonos los libros"

"yo no me como los libros" respondió un poco colorada "ya los quiero ver en los EXATASIS, son mucho más difíciles"

"suerte que todavía tengo dos años" susurro Ginny, Harry le cogió la mano y ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho, mientras conversaban vieron como poco a poco la sala común se iba vaciando

"creo…" dijo Hermione "que es el momento para nosotros de irnos Ron"

"¿Por qué?, no tengo tanto sueño" preguntó confundido

"Ron, ¿Por qué más va a ser?, vamos y dejemos solos a estos dos" dijo tendiendo la mano, el la miro y luego vio a Harry y Ginny abrazados en la butaca, la volvió a mirar, cogió su mano y se levanto, miro a la pareja de nuevo y con los ojos dijo lo que sonaría muy parecido a _"los estoy observando, ni se te ocurra Harry" _siguió a Hermione y se separaron cada uno yendo a su habitación.

"no falta mucho" Ginny dijo con una sonrisa "si las cosas siguen así…"

"no me los imagino como una verdadera pareja, siempre andan peleando" repuso acomodándose en la butaca "pero yo también me lo venía sospechando hacía tiempo" dijo acercándose cada vez más a Ginny, primero dándole besos en la mejilla para luego darle un gran beso, todavía abrazados el beso se iba tornando cada vez mas apasionado, demasiado para los dos chicos que se separaron casi inmediatamente.

"te extrañé" dijo Ginny en un susurro cerca de su oído

"yo más" dijo acariciándole el rojo cabello

"creeme que no, he estado hongeándome en la biblioteca, es más, casi me salen raíces"

"eso hubiera sido terrible" dijo mirándola a los ojos "bueno, de haber sido así te hubiera ido a visitar todos los días" Ginny le dio un manazo en el brazo, desvió la cara, y vio la pila de libros "ahora que lo pienso… ¿llegaste junto con Dean?"

"si" dijo con voz inocente

"¿y?..." como ella no respondió se lo facilitó "¿Qué quería?"

"pues… es algo difícil de decir…" dijo tornando los ojos tratando de no reir "me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, que me amaba y quería ser mi novio"

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry ya no estaba a su lado, se había parado y se disponía a subir al su cuarto y cocerle la boca a ese desatinado

"Harry, Harry, es broma" dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia ella lo volteo y vio que a Harry no le pareció nada gracioso "ay hermoso alégrate, iba a decirte que también me beso, pero no lo creí correcto" dijo con una sonrisa tímida

"no, no fue gracioso… y de igual manera vinieron juntos"

"fue porque nos topamos, se me callo un libro y me ayudó a recogerlo, veníamos camino acá cuando me preguntó porque lo había dejado…"

"y fue cuando te dijo que te amaba" concluyo molesto

"no, hay… Harry era broma, créeme, no me dijo nada de eso, le dije que quedábamos mejor como amigos, y nada más porque yo estaba locamente enamorada del mejor chico en la faz de la tierra…" dijo abrazándolo

"¿en serio le dijiste todo eso?"

"no…" respondió apenada "no hubiera podido restregarle en la cara que estaba contigo y que te amo a ti, pobre chico… pero si siento que estoy con el chico mas maravilloso del mundo" agregó con una sonrisa

"esa es mi pecosa, tan buena y compresiva con todos" la beso

"no es para tanto" repuso acariciándole el cabello "haría lo mismo por cualquiera" se besaron de nuevo y repentinamente sonó un "Crack" Ginny se asustó ya que sabía que en Hogwarts nadie se podía aparecer, lentamente se separo de Harry

"tranquila es solo Dobby o Kreatcher"

"señor Harry Potter, Dobby tiene algo que decirle, señor, pero tiene que ser a solas"

"hola Dobby" dijo Ginny con ternura "anda" dijo dándole un beso cerca del mentón a su novio y se fue a sentar a la butaca cerca del fuego.

Luego de un rato de susurros por parte de los dos, Dobby volvió a desaparecer y Harry regresó con Ginny

"lo siento…" trato de explicarle

"no… esta bien, no te preocupes" dijo acariciándole la cara, estaba triste porque Harry no confiaba en ella, pero no lo demostró "no tienes que contarme todo, solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí para cuando me necesites, ahí para ti"

"Ginny, yo…" ella lo callo posando un dedo en su boca

"esta bien…"

"escúchame" agregó testarudamente "no es la gran cosa, sabes que no confío en Malfoy creo que trama algo"

"eso ya lo se" repuso con una sonrisa, Harry la miró extrañado "te conozco Potter, has estado mas pendiente de Malfoy que de mi"

"no, eso jamás, pero si he estado bastante pendiente de el"

"lo ves"

"wow, tu si que me conoces" agregó abrazándola "creo que me podrías haber matado y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta"

"preferiría morir antes" dijo apoyando su cara en el pecho de este y aferrándose a el con la sola idea de su muerte "te amo Harry y jamás…"

"no digas mas, ya lo se… y jamás dejarías que nada me pase si corre por tu cuenta" dijo abrazándola más fuerte, tratando de hacerle entender que el la protegería hasta con su vida "pero yo jamás y escúchame bien… jamás dejaría que nada te ocurra a ti… mi pequeña preciosa pecosa" Ginny lo miro fijamente, los ojos verdes de Harry la volvían loca, con una sola mirada hacía que sus piernas flaquearan, se quedaron viéndose unos instantes más. Y se besaron calidamente por un rato, se recostaron cómodamente, tenía sueño pero no quería irse… poco a poco se quedó dormida en esa posición, con el sobre protector brazo de su amado acurrucándola y con la otra mano entrelazada con sus dedos.

Harry la despertó un tiempo después, se desearon las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, Ginny moría por ése chico, sólo esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo por ella… porque sin él se sentía incompleta.


	8. Centinelas

Por mucho que quería concertarse le era muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería sacar buenas notas en sus TIMOS, en la n

Hola a todos!! Bueno aca estoy de nuevo!! Con un nuevo cap! Nooo se acerca el final!! Lo hare mas largo lo prometo!! Ahora estoy con el tiempo ajustadito pero no importaa! Haré mas caps! Xke me encanta escribir! Saludos a todos!! Espero que les guste!! Dejen reviews!! Ok?? Besoss..

me olvidaba! Buenoo como se daran cuenta.. las conversaciones no son exactamente iguales a las de los libros traducidos… eso es porque tengo el libro en ingles.. y prefiero traducirlo como JK Rowling lo escribió.. así que… así es como mas se acerca al verdadero contenido… ahora siii.. los dejo! leanlooo

Centinelas

El día se había pasado apresurado, con todo lo que estaba estudiando eso le pareció increíble, había quedado con Harry para verse nuevamente y volver a quedarse juntos mientras no había nadie interrumpiéndolos, mientras caminaba una vez más por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts en la noche, justo después de haberse despedido de Luna, dobló la última esquina y fue cuando vio a una persona al final del pasillo corriendo a más no poder, le pareció extraño pero siguió con su camino.

"Ginny" dijo Ron que consolaba a Hermione después de verla llegar a la sala común.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó la pelirroja

"¿no te cruzaste con Harry mientras venías?" preguntó Ron

"¿el chico que corría era Harry?, estaba tan lejos en el pasadizo que no lo reconocí, ¿por qué estas así Hermione?" preguntó hacia la castaña.

"es… es Harry"

"¿Qué pasa con el?" preguntó confundida

"él te contó lo de Malfoy y que está tramando algo ¿verdad?" agregó Ron y Ginny afirmo con la cabeza "cree que lo ha logrado, lo ha encontrado celebrando".

"¿lo ha ido a buscar?" preguntó Ginny preocupada

"no, es peor, mucho peor" respondió Hermione, Ginny se sentó en la butaca asustada "el se ha ido del colegio" dijo Hermione

"lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, Hermione" repuso Ginny incrédula en un tono de risa "el no se puede haber…"

"Ginny escucha…"

"Harry se ha ido con Dumbledore en busca de algo, ahora en la noche y han dejado el castillo, como Dumbledore no cree que Malfoy está tramando algo con Snape piensa que no hay peligro, pero Harry ha visto que lo que sea que estaba tramando ahora lo ha terminado y quiere que los vigilemos"

"mira, el mapa del merodeador" dijo Hermione angustiada

"acá están Luna y Neville, Hermione tienes que llamar a todos los del ED" dijo Ron, la castaña afirmó con la cabeza, se levantó y fue al cuarto de las chicas "no ves a Malfoy ¿verdad?, es porque está en la sala de los requerimientos, eso fue lo que descubrió Harry cuando éste desaparecía por horas, era porque estaba en la sala"

"ya entiendo, los que no salen puede que estén en la sala de los requerimientos o es que simplemente no están dentro de Hogwarts" dijo Ginny pensativa, buscando a Harry "mira, ahí están Toks, Lupin y Bill"

Hermione bajaba por las escaleras de regreso "ya les mande una alerta" dijo señalando su moneda "sólo falta que todos vengan"

"espero que las hayan conservado" agregó Ron

"tenemos que tomarlo" dijo Hermione "es ahora o nunca" y dicho eso, cogió el Felix Felicitis tomo un sorbo, se lo pasó a Ron y luego a Ginny, le explicaron por qué lo hacían, al principio se negó rotundamente, pero al final accedió sólo por Harry.

Salieron de la sala común en espera de los miembros del ED, pero los únicos que llegaron fueron Luna y Neville, les dieron de beber el Felix Felicitis también. Ron, Hermione y Ginny les explicaron apresuradamente lo que debían hacer.

"nos tenemos que separar" dijo Hermione

"Ginny, Neville y yo iremos donde Malfoy" dijo Ron repentinamente hacia Hermione "tu y Luna irán donde Snape, vigílenlo bien, está en su despacho" agrego consultando al mapa "cualquier cosa… no intenten combatir contra el, vallan por ayuda" Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Ron le cogió la mano "cuídate por favor, cuídense" dijo para Luna también, quien sonrió.

Los cinco amigos se separaron Ron, Ginny y Neville corrieron hasta la entrada de la sala de los requerimientos, llevaban esperando mucho tiempo fuera de esta, en alerta permanente, ninguno habló mas de tres palabras seguidas en susurros, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la sala y Malfoy apareció por ella, apenas se dio cuenta que estaban ahí, Ginny dejo de ver, todo era una espesura negra impenetrable, no veía nada en lo absoluto, "_Lumos" _susurro pero nada ocurrió, escuchaba como personas pasaban por el costado de ellos riendo y se iban hacia la derecha, como si se dirigieran a la torre de astronomía, hubiera utilizado cualquier hechizo pero podía hacerle daño a Ron o a Neville, escuchaba también los intentos de su hermano y su amigo por iluminar el ambiente por medio de Incendio pero nada ocurría "vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo rápidamente, se movieron arrastrándose con cuidado que no se dieran cuenta, habían mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts, eso se estaba saliendo de control, las oscuridad impenetrable comenzó a descender y fue cuando se pudieron parar

"tenemos que ir a avisar que han entrado Mortífagos al castillo" dijo Ron y los tres comenzaron a correr en busca de Bill, Tonks, y Lupin, iban desesperados en busca de ayuda, cualquiera, quien sea, verificaban el mapa, tratando de localizar todos los posibles nombres de cualquiera de los tres miembros de la orden del fénix o de algún profesor pero no había nadie cerca, por fin encontraron el nombre de Bill en un pasillo cerca del suyo.

"Bill, han entrado los Mortífagos a Hogwarts" dijo Ron apresuradamente cuando lo vieron en una esquina con la varita encendida, por medio del hechizo _"lumos" _

"¿Qué?, no, eso no puede ser posible"

"lo es, los hemos visto, se dirigían a la torre de astronomía" dijo Ginny cogiendo el brazo de su hermano mayor para hacerle entrar en razón, ante aquel panorama Bill conjuró un patronus que salió inmediatamente del lugar.

"regresen a la sala común" dijo en forma de orden

"no, no van a poder con ellos, son demasiados, los hemos visto, van a necesitar ayuda" Bill negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, los tres amigos lo siguieron de cerca, se encontraron con Toks, Lupin, la profesora McGonaggall y Flitwick.

"han entrado" dijo Bill y los tres chicos les explicaron muy resumidamente como era que se encontraban en ese momento ahí, "coincidencia" habían mentido, la profesora McGonaggall mandó un patronus en forma de gato, probablemente pidiendo ayuda al ministerio.

"debemos actuar, ya" dijo Lupin sin pensarlo

Todos salieron apresuradamente hacia la torre de astronomía, una vez llegado, no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, trataban de hacer los mínimos movimientos para que no se percataran que se encontraban ahí.

"¿buscándonos?" preguntó uno de ellos, Ginny sabía que se apellidaba Gibbons,

La batalla comenzó cuando Fenrid Grayback saltó encima de Bill y este gritó de dolor, Ginny se asusto mucho, estaba dispuesta a ir hacía él pero una fuerza hizo que se detuviera y que girará a la derecha, justo en el momento en el que su brazo se libró de un hechizo por milímetros, vio que su hermano todavía respiraba y eso hizo que siguiera queriendo luchar.

"_Reducto_" gritó hacía uno que se acercaba a Bill, Gibbons salió hacia la Torre de Astronomía y para cuando bajó, la maldición acecina que iba en dirección a Lupin, la cual fallo por poco, le dio directo en el pecho a él.

"_pretrificus totalus" _gritó hacia uno que se le estaba acercando amenazadoramente, pero falló_ "Crucio" _gritó el Mortífago sin asco y Ginny se movió a un lado rápidamente.

"_Stupefy_" gritó Ginny y el Mortífago calló cerca de las escaleras, veía como Ron y todos luchaban lo mejor que podían, repentinamente vio a Draco Malfoy subir por las escaleras y no bajar, lo quería seguir, pero el Mortífago se había vuelto a levantar, estuvieron peleando por un rato, Neville estaba herido, vio como algunos subían, seguido por ellos Snape, no se podía ir por lo que no se habían librado de los Mortífagos restantes.

"tu…" gritó "me las vas a pagar"

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responderle, el ya había lanzado un hechizo sin hablar y ella se movió ágilmente a un lado y luego al otro tras esquivar otro hechizo

"vamos" gritó Snape "vámonos"

"_Crucio_" gritó de nuevo y Ginny volvió a girar "_crucio_… no vas a poder bailar para siempre preciosa" gritó

"_impedimenta" _escuchó a Harry gritar tras ella

"Harry, ¿Dónde has estado?" dijo casi llorando, pero el no le respondió, fue hacia Neville y luego salió corriendo, McGonaggall se acababa de librar de su Mortífago y ahora se ocupaba del de Ginny.

"Bill" dijo yendo hacia su hermano, Lupin la siguió de cerca, estaba inconciente tirado en el piso, completamente inundado de sangre y sin su varita, la cual estaba al lado de su cuerpo.

"debemos llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo Lupin y lo cargó mientras Ginny recogía su varita, caminaron lentamente hasta la enfermería

"Ginny, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Ron abrazándola, no era común en su hermano, pero estaban asustados así que ella también lo abrazó y dejo salir lágrimas de preocupación por Bill mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su hermano. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con Hermione y Luna, quienes entraron junto con Flitwick; La señora Pomfrey comenzó a atender a los heridos, sabía que tenía que salir a buscar a Harry, no sabía donde estaba o si estaba bien, había ido tras Snape y eso le preocupaba, su hermano ahora estaba en buenas manos a diferencia de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a Bill?" preguntó Ron asustado

"no lo sé" respondió Lupin "no creo que sea un hombre lobo, Grayback no estaba transformado y no había luna llena" dijo pensativamente "pero, van a haber efectos secundarios, eso es seguro"

"no creo que él vuelva a ser el mismo" dijo la señora Pomfrey "pero voy a hacer lo posible por el"

"debo ir a buscar a Harry" dijo Ginny mas para sí que para cualquiera, necesitaba salir de ahí, dejó la varita de su hermano en la mesita de noche "necesito saber que está bien" todos la miraron y ella salió por la puerta de la enfermería, era de noche y ninguna luz estaba encendida, para su sorpresa se encontró con bastante gente fuera de las salas comunes, salían a los jardines y regresaban, algunos asustados y otros llorando, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pudo ver a mucha gente alrededor de alguien y vio a Hagrid llorando y abajo arrodillado vio a Harry._ "¿Harry? pero_ _¿Qué esta pasando?",_ entonces cuando se acercó lo entendió, era Dumbledore, yacía en el piso, inerte, la expresión de sus ojos decían todavía mucho de lo que había ocurrido, él estaba muerto.

"vamos Harry" escuchaba a Hagrid decirle, tenía la mano en su hombro y le daba golpes, en forma de consuelo

"no"

"no puedes quedarte acá, Harry, vamos"

"no"

"Harry…"

"no"

Hagrid vio a Ginny y ella posó su mano en el hombro del chico

"vamos Harry" dijo cogiéndole la mano y ayudándolo a levantarse, él estaba pasmado, le hizo caso, lo ayudaba a caminar y lo abrazaba por debajo del brazo "_cuando estas confundido no ves mas que nubes negras dentro de ti, pero cuando alguien te ama y tu la amas, tienes la confianza que ésa persona te pueda sacar de ahí y lo único que tu tendrías que hacer es confiar" _pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Harry el primer día de estar juntos.

"vamos a ir a la enfermería"

"no estoy herido" respondió

"es una orden de McGonaggall" dijo Ginny inventando una excusa "todos están arriba, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, y todos"

"Ginny, ¿Quién está muerto?" preguntó Harry, con un tono profundo de preocupación

"no te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros"

"pero, la marca tenebrosa… Malfoy dijo que había pasado encima de un cuerpo"

"el pasó sobre Bill" dijo quebrándosele la voz "pero está bien, esta vivo" dijo, no sonaba convincente y Harry lo notó

"¿estas segura?"

"claro que estoy segura, el… el esta hecho un desastre, eso es todo… Greyback lo atacó. La señora Pomfrey dijo que él no… que el no volverá a ser el mismo" su voz tembló un poco "no sabemos cuales pueden ser los efectos, lo que quiero decir es que Greyback es un hombre lobo, pero no estaba trasformado en eso momento"

"pero los otros… habían cuerpos en el piso…"

"Neville y el profesor Flitwick están heridos, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que van a estar bien y si es por el Mortífago muerto, fue porque le calló una maldición acecina que no estaba dirigida a él" dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo "Harry, si nosotros no hubiéramos tomado tu Felix Felicitis, creo que a todos nos hubieran matado, pero cada maldición parecía… fallarnos"


	9. Justo Antes

El final

Hola a todos?! Bueno ya estoy aca de nuevo! Espero que les guste este cap! Porque me pareció justo hacerlo.. JK dejo dos dias para Harry y Ginny… y creí que sería bueno que salga un poco lo que Ginny pensaba y por lo que Harry debía estar pasando.

Espero que les guste! Saludos a todos… como siempre dejen reviews… besos

Cris

Justo Antes

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, contaron todo lo sucedido después que Harry haya dejado el colegio esa noche.

Luego que ella haya tenido que decirles a todos los presentes que Dumbledore había muerto, colapsaron en tristeza y no lo creían hasta que Harry lo confirmo, los señores Weasley estaban muy preocupados por Bill, al igual que todos y sobre todo por el futuro que les deparaba.

Hagrid y Flitwick llegaron poco después trayendo la noticia que habían movido el cuerpo de Dumbledore, todos los profesores iban a tener una reunión acerca de lo sucedido y lo que estaba por suceder y como era de esperarse invitaron a Harry a ella.

"nos vemos después" dijo Ron saliendo de la enfermería acompañado por Ginny y Hermione mientras eran abrazadas por el pelirrojo, una vez llegaron a la sala común se sentaron en las butacas al lado del fuego.

"Esto es terrible" dijo preocupada Hermione "todo se ha salido de control"

"Harry está destrozado" dijo Ginny tristemente mirando hacia la alfombra con los ojos perdidos.

"lo sabemos, Dumbledore era como…" empezó a decir Ron

"como su abuelo o algo parecido a él" agregó Hermione interrumpiéndolo

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" preguntó su hermano.

"vi como personas regresaban de los jardines muy preocupados y pensé que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, los seguí y encontré a un tumulto de gente rodeando a alguien, que resultó se Dumbledore, Harry era uno de ellos, Hagrid intentaba levantarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no le hacía caso, así que yo lo hice por él"

"Harry te hace bastante caso, a veces a nosotros no nos escucha" repuso Hermione

"Harry no me hace caso" contradijo Ginny "el… me escucha, supongo, pero nada mas, confía mas en ustedes de lo que confía en mi" argumentó sin pensar lo que causaría esa declaración.

"hay cosas que no puede contar Ginny, no porque no confía sino porque no puede"

"éste es el momento para nosotros de apoyarlo, nos necesita y eso es justamente lo que planeo hacer" dijo la pelirroja. Se acomodo en la butacas y esperó a Harry junto con sus dos amigos, pero para cuando llego, no hubo que hablar, Harry estaba trastornado y no había manera de hacerlo volver en sí, así que los cuatro magos decidieron irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall comunicó que los exámenes habían sido suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, cosa que no sorprendió a los alumnos debido a los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Subía por las escaleras de la entrada hacia la sala común junto con Harry.

"se los iban a llevar esta mañana ¿verdad?"

"eso oí, quieren verificar a los heridos y también a los muertos"

"siguen sin confiar, no lo puedo creer"

"querían que atestigüe, pero me negué" dijo cediéndole el paso, mientras pasaban junto a varias personas reunidas murmurando.

"eso era bastante obvio, jamás faltarías a tu palabra" dijo sin mirarlo, cómo si fuera algo muy obvio; sin embargo, el se quedó mirándola un momento "¿Qué?" preguntó

"dijiste que jamás faltaría a mi palabra"

"y es verdad, nunca lo has hecho, no creo que quieras comenzar ahora ¿verdad?"

"no, no lo creo" dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de su enamorada mientras seguían caminando "Hermione me dijo que estabas preocupada por lo que estuve haciendo…" agregó tristemente

"no" dijo mirándolo a los ojos deteniéndose una vez que ya no habían personas cerca y el pasillo estaba desierto "estuve preocupada por ti, no por lo que estuviste haciendo… no necesito que me repitas como a todos que _"no me lo puedes decir" _las cosas son así y las acepto" dijo con una mirada seria, pero que se tornó en una calida al final "y creo seriamente que Hermione debería dejar de tener la boca tan grande" Harry no dijo nada, solo la miró y ella volvió a poner el brazo del chico encima de sus hombros para que la abrase, comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

Una vez llegaron a la sala común la encontraron casi vacía de no ser por Ron y Hermione, que los estaban esperando en sus ya conocidas butacas, muchos de los alumnos habían sido retirados del colegio después del asesinato y otros habían enviado cartas para irse lo antes posible.

"¿todavía siguen desayunando los demás?"

"algunos" respondió Ginny sentándose

"los que no están es porque se fueron del colegio" agregó amargamente Harry

"deberían quedarse para la ceremonia de Dumbledore" dijo Ron, quien fue codeado por Hermione

"algunos no porque lo hayan querido, están la gemelas Patil por ejemplo, sus padres se enteraron y las quisieron sacar inmediatamente pero ellas se negaron" se apresuró a decir Hermione.

"como sea" dijo Harry y su mirada se perdió en el fuego por un momento, en el cual los tres chicos restantes se miraron preocupados, Ginny lo observó apenada, su novio estaba trastornado y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

"¿no quieres sentarte?" preguntó

"no… me voy a dormir" dijo dándole un beso en la frente, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue.

"son las 9:30 de la mañana" susurró Hermione a Ginny y Ron

"lo sé" dijo Ron mirando a Harry entrar al cuarto de los chicos

"iré por el" dijo rápidamente la pelirroja

"no creo que…"comenzó a decir Hermione pero Ron la callo con una movimiento negativo de cabeza

"déjala, él la necesita y nunca la heriría"

Ginny le sonrió a su hermano y se dirigió al cuartos de chicos, era una suerte que no haya alarma en esos cuartos, de otra manera hubiera sido todo un fracaso la entrada furtiva. Para cuando llego al cuarto de su hermano, no había nadie a excepción del ojiverde que se encontraba sentado en el piso al lado de su cama, con la mirada gacha y dándole completamente la espalda a la puerta.

Ginny se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado.

"¿estas bien?"

"si"

"no me mientas"

"de acuerdo"

"Harry…"

"sabes que no lo estoy"

"si, eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sé es lo que estas pensando y que planeas hacer con eso"

"no mucho"

"no estas ayudando"

"tu tampoco"

"lo intento, ¿sabes?" lo miró un momento y vio la desdicha en sus ojos "no es tu culpa"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"solo lo sé, Harry no puedes hacerte responsable por todo lo que pasa"

"lo que pasó fue por mi y para mi"

"no sé lo que haya pasado, pero debe ser algo que tenga que ver con Voldemort, si algo malo esta pasando es por su culpa, no por la tuya, tu solo eres una victima mas, que afortunadamente no ha muerto" Harry la miró un momento

"gracias" dijo, pero no sonrió, hizo un intento de sonrisa que si lo veía de lado era un poco maquiavélica, evito reír.

"solo digo lo que pienso"

"y yo no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó y está pasando" agregó Harry cogiéndose el cabello con las manos, Ginny se arrodillo justo frente a el

"mírame" dijo sin dudar "déjalo ir… no es tu culpa" agregó dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente y abrazándolo. No sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pero creía entenderlo, sufría por los demás, por lo que estaban pasando y pasarían y que él creía su culpa, tenía miedo de perder a sus seres queridos y hasta el momento, los mas importantes, ya no estaban con el y eso según Ginny era algo completamente injusto para ser sólo un chico de 16 años, luego de un rato, en el que los dos enamorados no dijeron ni una sola palabra, Harry se separó.

"creo que Ron y Hermione deben estar muy preocupados" dijo parándose y tendiéndole la mano a su novia

"crees bien, ¿bajamos?"

"me parece bien" sonrió

Bajaron las escaleras donde divisaron a sus dos amigos observándolos.

"sigo sin entender como lo haces" dijo Hermione susurrándole al oído, la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros

"¿has ido a ver a Bill?" preguntó Ron a su hermana quien negó con la cabeza

"será mejor que lo visitemos ¿verdad?"

Se pasaron parte de la mañana en la enfermería junto con Bill y los Weasley, para el almuerzo comieron muy poco, no tenían apetito así que decidieron salir a los jardines, pero no fue muy buena idea, estaban haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia de Dumbledore y eso hizo que Harry volviera a ponerse triste y de mal humor, para suerte de Ginny consiguieron convencerlo de volver al castillo, justo para cuando llegaron a la sala común Ron lo retó para jugar ajedrez mágico, mientras ella animaban a sus "chicos".


	10. Nudo en la Garganta

Hola a todos!!

Como se encuentran!! Yo triste porque este sería mi ultimo capitulo… nooooo que mal! Me gusta mucho Ginny… y siempre trato de entender por lo que ella pasaba y sentía en la historia, lastima que no se sepa con claridad que ocurría en el castillo en el séptimo…. Pero creo que para mis vacaciones (dentro de medio mes) podré comenzar con un nuevo año.. donde los personajes serán Ginny Neville y luna.. eso sería fantástico ¿Qué opinas tu? porque tal vez así expanda mi imaginación y definitivamente así haría muchos capítulos… contéstenme!!… ojala les guste este cap.. trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero que lo aprecien.. como siempre dejen reviews!! Se los agradezco siempre…

Saludos para todos… besos y abrazos! Lean Vuelta hacia atrás de James y Lily que no ha terminado aun.. y creo que podré extenderla si les gusta… sin mas distracciones… un besote!!

Cris

Ya de noche, los cuatro amigos se encontraban sentados en la sala común, habían terminado ya de jugar cartas y ajedrez mágico, Ron le había ganado a Harry en dos oportunidades y éste ganó en la tercera, luego que Hermione y Ginny hayan ido por algo de comida y los elfos se las hayan regalado, habían terminado de comer.

Se acababan de sentar frente al fuego, algo cansados y desanimados, el día siguiente sería uno muy largo y todos seguían tristes por los sucesos recién ocurridos.

"pobre Bill, esta hecho un desastre" dijo Ron rompiendo el hielo recién creado.

"supongo que tendré que aceptar que el realmente se va a casar con _ella_" repuso Ginny enfatizando la última palabra.

"no es tan mala" dijo Harry tratando de defenderla "pero fea, claro" agregó apresuradamente luego que Ginny levantara las cejas peligrosamente.

"supongo que si mama puede soportarlo, yo también"

"¿alguien más que nosotros conozcamos ha muerto?" Ron preguntó a Hermione, quien estaba ojeando el profeta.

"no" dijo leyendo una noticia "ellos siguen buscando a Snape pero no hay señal de…"

"claro que no la hay" dijo Harry interrumpiéndola enojadamente "ellos no encontrarán a Snape a menos que encuentren a Voldemort y puesto que no pretenden hacerlo…"

"me voy a dormir" dijo Ginny bostezando repentinamente tratando de cambiar de tema y que Harry no se enojara con sus amigos "no he dormido bien desde… bueno… creo que ahora podré dormir algo" dijo dándole un beso a Harry, Ron volteó a mirar súbitamente hacia otro lugar enseguida, la pelirroja se despidió de los demás y se fue.

Al llegar a su habitación, no pudo conciliar el sueño, yacía tirada en su cama boca arriba mirando hacia la ventana que daba justo frente a su vista por la cual el sol se colaba las mañanas de primavera y siempre la despertaba, pero que en ése momento hacía una noche fría, oscura y sin estrellas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era una pesadilla de la que no despertaban, pensaba en Harry, toda su vida había sido una tragedia, si tan sólo ella pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no había manera, no aparte de apoyarlo y comprenderlo, sabía que él estaba pasando por momentos difíciles. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta se acababa de abrir.

"Ginny…" escuchó a Hermione decir mientras se sentaba en el piso cerca de la esquina de su cama, su voz sonaba extremadamente temerosa y podía ver que quería llorar.

"¿pasó algo?"

"no, no, nada de eso" dijo algo preocupada.

"sé lo que te preocupa, todo va a salir bien, tienen que darle tiempo al tiempo" dijo no muy convencida "ha sobrellevado todo esto tan bien" dijo muy apenada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, la podía sentir seca, si seguía hablando su voz temblaría y Hermione sabría que ella esta flaqueado.

"todo es tan injusto" dijo con los ojos llorosos "no hay nada que podamos hacer, Ron y yo siempre hemos estado ahí para él, pero creo que pronto dejará de ser suficiente"

"no… eso jamás" dijo arrodillándose cerca a su amiga "Hermione, tu y Ron son las personas más importantes para Harry, el no vive sin ustedes, ¿no lo ves?, ¿tienes idea de lo que significan para él?, desde que Sirius murió, dejó de tener familia, pero ahora él los ve a ustedes como sus hermanos, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que están peleados y sobretodo lo veo cada vez que ríen y se divierten juntos"

"¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?" preguntó mirándola a los ojos, era una de las pocas veces que podía ver a Hermione Granger dudando y flaqueado, y ella no tenía respuesta para aquello, todo era tan duro, si tan sólo tuviera la respuesta, pero no había forma para ella de saberlo.

"no lo sé Herms… no lo sé" dijo bajando la mirada "pero lo que sí sé es que estaremos apoyándolo ahora que nos necesita"

"Todo esto es una desgracia para todos y él cree ser el culpable, tenemos que hacerle entender que el único culpable de todo esto es Voldemort" dijo Hermione enderezándose un podo.

"esa es la Hermione que conozco" dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Las chicas no tardaron en despedirse la noche estaba avanzada y la ceremonia sería a primera hora.

La mañana siguiente sería el funeral de Dumbledore, todos llevaban túnicas de gala y se notaba miradas llenas de tristeza en cada alumno, profesor, padre y amigo.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione caminaron hasta los jardines llegando hasta el límite con el lago donde se sentaron juntos en la última fila.

Vieron como Hagrid lloraba desconsoladamente cargando un ataúd blanco, en el que todos sabían se encontraba el cuerpo de Dumbledore, una vez llegó al final del recorrido, lo acomodó en una mesa en la que lo debía colocar en el centro, se quedó un momento derramando grandes lagrimas de dolor y se fue junto con su medio hermano gigante a un lado de todos.

Un mago bajito subió a hablar en nombre del gran mago caído y fue cuando Ginny y Hermione se dieron cuenta que a partir de aquello todo estaba por cambiar se miraron un momento, Ginny volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta y nuevamente la boca se le secó, pero fue cuando volteó a ver a Harry cuando todo se le vino abajo, sabía que intentaba ser fuerte, pero el sentimiento lo era aún más, sus ojos estaban acuosos y un poco rojos y su nariz comenzaba a colorarse, nunca había escuchado que llorar era malo, de ésa manera todos se descargaban y consolaban, a ella nunca le gustó porque se sentía débil, pero en ese momento no vio razón alguna porqué tratar de hacerse la dura y lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y no solo por las suyas sino también por las de Hermione. Harry la abrazó tratando de darle fuerzas y ella se lo respondió, mientras Ron acariciaba el cabello de Hermione con la mirada más dulce que había visto alguna vez en su hermano.

La ceremonia paso lenta y tristemente, muchas personas salieron a hablar en nombre Dumbledore como director de Hogwarts, como mago, como amigo y como persona; Ginny no los escuchaba, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no sabía que pasaría después de todo aquello y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, la mano de Harry estaba entrelazada con la suya y la sentía fría, seguramente como él se sentía en ese momento.

Harry miró hacia Ron, parecía miserable, Hermione lloraba en su hombro y éste la consolaba, Ginny había dejado ya de llorar.

Harry la miró intensamente por un momento y ella no desvió su mirada ni por un segundo.

"Ginny escucha" le dijo en un tono bajo, ella ya sabía que era lo que ocurriría después "ya no puedo seguir contigo, debemos dejar de vernos, no podemos seguir juntos"

Ella intentó sonreír pero no pudo del todo sólo dijo "esto es por una estúpida noble razón, ¿verdad?"

"esto ha sido como… como la vida de alguien mas, estas semanas contigo… pero no puedo, no podemos"

Ginny no lloró, simplemente lo miro un momento.

"Voldemort usa a las personas que son cercanas a sus enemigos, él ya te ha utilizado como anzuelo y solo porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagínate en cuanto peligro estarías si seguimos juntos, él lo sabrá, él se enterará, él tratará de llegar a mi a través de ti"

"¿y que si no me importa?" preguntó ferozmente

"a mi me importa" argumentó Harry "cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y fuera por mi culpa"

Ella no lo siguió mirando, en vez miró hacia el lago, tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que él siempre había sido el indicado para ella y que lo querría para siempre y lo esperaría por siempre.

"yo nunca me di por vencida contigo" dijo finalmente "no en realidad, siempre esperaba… Hermione me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, tal vez salga con otros chicos, que me relaje en frente tuyo, porque nunca hablaba cuando estabas en la misma habitación que yo ¿recuerdas?, ella pensaba que tu me notarías mas si yo fuera mas… como yo"

"muy inteligente Hermione" dijo Harry con una sonrisa retorcida, sabía que le dolía igual que a ella "solo desearía habértelo pedido antes, pudimos haber durado mucho… meses… años, tal vez"

"pero estabas muy ocupado salvando el mundo mágico" repuso Ginny aún tratando de comprenderlo "bueno… no puedo decir que estoy tan sorprendida, sabía que esto pasaría… al final" vio la cara de desilusión de Harry y sabía que ella debía tener una muy parecida "sabía que no serías feliz a menos que estés persiguiendo a Voldemort, tal vez es por eso que… me gustas tanto"

Harry la quedó mirando sólo por un momento, nuevamente sus ojos decían mas de lo que él le acababa de decir y sabía que estaba dudando porque ella también lo hacía, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que lo iba a amar para siempre y que no había nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar, en su imaginación, solo en su imaginación, ella lo besaba y regresban al colegío cogidos de la mano y abrazándose, felices.

Pero él se paró y se fue, dándole la espalda a ella y a la blanca tumba de Dumbledore.

Se quedó sentada en aquella silla por un tiempo más, asimilando, ya no había mucha gente, Ron y Hermione habían ido en busca de su amigo, los vio hablando en secreto como era muy común en ese trío, se paró de su silla, les dio la espalda a los tres y se fue caminando lentamente de nuevo al castillo, sabía que cuando todo terminara él volvería por ella y regresarían, eso esperaba, eso anhelaba.

--

( (... que terrible... resien me doy cuenta que nadie que no este conectado podia mandarme un comentario.. lo siento tanto... bueno no fue con intencion... les mando un saludo enorme a los que han siguido mi historia

y porfa... si creen que debo seguir con una del septimo desde la vista de los demas.. me avisan! en besote Cris


End file.
